Angels and Demons
by Spacebabie
Summary: The final story of the saga. Battle lines have been drawn. Both sides are taking the steps, selecting their soldiers and the items that they will need. Will the world be saved this time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all property belongs to Laird and Eastman, Mirage Comics, Mirage Studios and 4Kids Entertainment.

Setting: Takes place after Turtles Forever in the 03 verse.

**The Guardian Angel Saga**

**Story 5: Angels and Demons**

_Prologue_

* * *

Splinter felt like he had been running for hours although for all he knew it could have been only for a few minutes considering how everything was happening so fast, everything at once.

It had started back when he was in the lair with his sons and was ready to give them a lecture on trying to keep things neat and orderly. One cannot be balanced if there was disorder in their home. There were plenty of shelves, storage bins and other places for their things to be kept neat and orderly.

His four adopted sons were about to clean up when there was an explosion in the kitchen and fire shot out. Splinter and the turtles escaped, Michelangelo made sure he had Klunk in his arms before they left the lair and ran through the sewers.

There were more horrors outside of their home. Giant cockroaches leapt at them. Flying spider like creatures swooped down to attack them. There were various other slimy and hairy creatures with sharp teeth and claws that tried to lash out at them.

It was when the giant snakes slithered out to attack them that they knew they had to leave the sewers for the surface. They were lucky to get through the manhole cover without either being run over by cars or trampled by people trying to escape the city. Hundreds more monsters were chasing after them.

Splinter and the Turtles escaped the chaos and fought against the beasts and while the fought exceptionally well it was a losing battle as the monsters continued to pour out. The five of them separated in hopes they could fight better and try to find where the source of the evil was.

A large black two headed bird swooped down and snapped at Splinter with two long and curving beaks. One of the beak's punctured him in the shoulder causing blood to gush out.

Splinter screamed and defeated the bird using his cane. He had to find his sons and help them stop this evil.

"Delicious morsel," a yellow corpulent ghoul appeared in front of him. Its eyes were large and had a large mouth filled with teeth and a long tongue.

Splinter kicked it in stomach and tried to run, but found out he couldn't. Something was grabbing his leg. He looked down and saw a different ghoul hold his ankle. This one was blue and was lying on the ground with its eyes closed.

"Come sleep," it whispered. "It will all be over soon."

Splinter rammed his cane down on the ghoul's head until it let go. He ran again until he ran into a third ghoul.

"Not fair," she said. She was jade green in color with emerald green eyes and hair. "I wanted to find you first. The others are so lucky." She lashed out with long fingers that wrapped around Splinter's throat.

Splinter ducked and ran past her, only to have his path blocked again by a different female ghoul.

This one was pink and naked. She was tall with an hourglass frame and large breasts. "Hello handsome." She breathed and ran her fingers through her short black hair. "How about you forget about this and have some fun?"

"I will never forget my sons," Splinter said as he ran past her.

"Mine!" An orange ghoul jumped into view. It had multiple arms and they were all reaching for Splinter. "Mine, mine, mine."

Splinter jumped the air and using his cane and various kicks he was able to defeat this ghoul as well.

"Die," the word was shouted out by a large red and muscular ghoul. The veins on his forehead and neck were pronounced and twitching. "YOU ARE DEAD!"

Splinter ducked and rolled until he was underneath the belly of the beast. He brought his feet up and doubled kicked the ghoul before he leaped up and used his fist and cane to knock the ghoul unconscious.

Splinter was panting. His muscles and joints ached, but he had to continue to push on. He had to find his sons. He had to find who or what was causing this chaos and stop it.

"I knew I'd be the one," a feminine voice said in a haughty tone. "The other's failed but not me." She was a beautiful woman with lavender skin and blue eyes that glittered like sapphires. Her silky white hair fell past her shoulders and stopped at her knees.

"You also won't be the one," Splinter said as he brought up the top part of his cane and smacked her in the side of her face.

He continued to run. The temperatures changed in the cracked ground from blistering heat to near freezing. Splinter's feet were sore. He was certain they had cracked and were bleeding. His whole body was sore, but he still had to press on. He had no idea where his sons were, or if they were still alive. He had to remove that thought. They had to be alive. He could not bare the thought of them being dead.

Finally he stopped in front of a large building. He ignored the armies of demons, zombies and other horrors and stared up at the building. It was pure black and covered with spikes. The windows were nothing more than various holes.

On top of the building was the leader of the evil creatures. A feminine figure with bat like wings made from fire. Her hair swirled around her head as if they were flames and she stared down at Splinter with glowing red eyes.

"Why have you done this?" Splinter demanded. "Where are my sons?"

The demoness shook her head. "No more."

No, it couldn't be. Splinter closed his eyes and fell to his knees. His body had given up and so had his spirit now that he knew his sons were gone. He cried out for Master Yoshi to take his spirit away so he can be with his old master and his sons in the afterlife.

"Number one rule in fighting demons," a familiar voice said. "Never trust a thing that they say."

Splinter opened his eyes to see a very short and plump man. "Ancient One?"

"Even great teachers like you need to learn a few things," Ancient One said. "Another one is never underestimate your sons." He pointed to his left.

Splinter turned and saw his sons. They were not harmed in anyway and ready for a battle. He couldn't believe it and felt his spirits rise. He almost didn't notice the other three groups of turtles that were behind his sons. He recognized two of the groups and another seemed to be all female. Behind these four groups of four were three larger turtles. One of them resembled Hun.

There was more. Splinter looked around and saw several more people aligning themselves with him. He could see April and Casey, Foot Ninja, the Justice Force and many others.

"The third lesson is to never give up on a miracle," Ancient one said. "Turn around and look up."

Splinter turned around. There was church that he was certain wasn't there before. The white structure shimmered with a bluish glow. Splinter looked up to the top where he saw several people surround another feminine entity. Her wings were made out of a pale blue light and were feathered in appearance. Her glowing hair flowed in a fluid movement as if she was under water and she had glowing blue eyes.

Several spheres of glowing blue energy shot up from each of the different people that surrounded the angelic figure and flew towards her before they were absorbed in.

The angelic woman flapped her wings and lifted up straight into the sky and flew towards the direction of the demonic figure.

Splinter noticed a flicker out of the corner of his eye and saw what look like another turtle as it stood with the three larger ones.

The demoness flapped her wings of fire and took off from the building.

The two figures struck each other head on and exploded in a burst of light.

* * *

Splinter gasped as he sat up in his bed. "Another one," he gasped as he rubbed the top of his head. He had been having that same nightmare for weeks now, but this time it was different. It usually ended after the demonic woman shook her head. This was the first time Ancient One appeared in his dream and gave him hope.

"I can't hide it from them anymore," Splinter said as he reached for his cane. He was going to speak to his son's about his dream.

* * *

**Review Reply: Nightryda**, Thank you. There is not enough Hun stories out there.


	2. Resurrection and Mace

**Story 5: Angels and Demons**

_Chapter 1: Resurrection and Mace._

* * *

_Chicago Illinois_

"Thank you for allowing us to try and treat your son Mrs. Harris," Vorst said into his mobile while he and Mistress Lucy rode towards the hospital in his mistress's limo towards County. "We will try everything in our power to bring him back."

The evening had taken on an interesting turn for Vorst and his mistress. Usually after dinner Vorst would go and enjoy a good book or play the piano while his mistress would go over the notes of the mission, or just watch some TV. Then once the sun had set and a fire made the two of them would enjoy their evening drink, tea for him and coffee for her, along with either a slice of cake or some biscuits.

Tonight things were different. They had a call from one of their servants that there was a suitable vessel at County hospital. They had to act quick. The friends and family of the vessel should be at the end of their ropes with traditional scientific medicine and were looking for a higher power to bring their loved one back.

"These people who hold on to hope despite all the facts are ridiculous fools," Mistress Lucy said. She had put on the most ridiculous ensemble that she owned. Instead of one of the more tasteful designer dresses she usually wore she had donned a dress in the colors of sunset with fringe on the sleeves and the bottom. She wore large bracelets that clacked against each other whenever she moved. She wore large wooden hoop earrings in her ears. She was originally going to wear a necklace made out of wooden beads but decided to go for a single crystal on a string.

"It's all they have left," Vorst said. He was dressed from head to toe in black with a white collar. On his lap he had a single gold cross and a copy of the bible.

"An idiotic feeling," Mistress Lucy said as she ran her fingers through her hair. She kept her bangs out of her eyes with the large brightly colored headband. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"When the odds are stacked against them a hundred percent," Vorst answered.

"Ah my Jay bird I wasn't talking to you." Mistress Lucy had removed the cloth from her lap, exposing the crystal and the alien spirit inside. "I was speaking to our guest." She tapped the crystal. "Wouldn't you agree, Pumpkin?"

The spirit within tapped back with a single tentacle, or he would have tapped if he was capable of making any sound. He was able to smile and nod.

"You still have to admire them for having this determination," Mistress Lucy said. "We will have to crush that. Can't have anyone hope for a miracle or a rebellion."

"When you have succeeded then there will be no hope for any of them," Vorst said. "Although we have to succeed first. The prophecy is still full of ciphers."

"We have figured out most of it," Mistress Lucy said. "The four shall ride. The seven shall feed and the destroyer shall return to flesh." She ran her fingers of the crystal. "That would be you."

"And don't forget about the opposition," Vorst reminded her. While the prophecy gave them some advantages there was also some disadvantages.

"Ah yes," Mistress Lucy said in a bored tone. "Seven carriers of virtue to wipe away the sin. Twenty turtles will be the downfall. Four times four are the same."

The alien spirit snarled at the mention of turtles.

"I know all about you," Mistress Lucy said. "And your dislike of the turtles. I want you to help me get rid of these turtles. Would you like that Sweetie?"

The pink spirit smiled and nodded.

* * *

_New York, New York_

The thrill of a nice motorcycle ride, there was nothing quite like it, at least according to Raphael. His hands gripped onto the handlebars and the sound of the motorcycle's engine was music to his ear slits. He loved cruising down the streets of the city without a care in the world, along side his good friend Casey. Raph was almost envious of his friend for having hair for the wind to ride through.

This was not his original plan for the evening; neither were Casey's plans. Raph wanted to spend the evening at Casey and April's apartment. Especially since Urielle was there. Unfortunately the ladies had an idea for the evening entertainment. They were going to watch _Hello Dolly_, followed by _The Sound of Music_. In addition to being a monster truck fan, Urielle was a nut for musicals. April also loved them.

Raph wasn't a fan of them. He knew he should try to like at least one or two, but those two classics weren't the place for him to start. He thought about watching Mikey's copy of Rocky Horror to start things off. Then he would check out Tommy. Rock musicals seemed like a good place to start.

Why did he have to be such a guy about it? Correction, why did he have to be a stereotypical macho guy about it? He tried to avoid anything and everything that might have been deemed to be too girly. He avoided the color pink, even refusing to eat cookies and cupcakes that were frosted in pink. He would go and work out when Master Splinter turned on the soaps. The only love songs he would listen to were rock and roll power ballads.

The only thing he accepted were poems, and those were the ones that either Urielle pointed out to him or written herself. Urielle was to prose what Gabby was to baking. She was good at it; from sonnets to limericks to Haiku she was skilled. Sometimes she would write dirty poems that were dripping in the double entendre. Raphael loved to listen to them all.

"Uh oh," Casey shouted and sped up.

"What do you mean by uh oh?" Raph asked as he gunned the motor to keep up with his friend.

Casey was following a dark van down the streets and didn't stop until the vehicle pulled up next to a jewelry store.

"What is it?" Raphael asked in a soft voice as soon as he pulled up next to his friend

Casey only held up his hand for silence and pointed at the van.

Five Purple Dragons climbed out along with a young boy about fourteen years old. The boy looked around in uncertainty for a few seconds before his expression turned to one of pure determination.

"You know what to do," One of the Purple Dragons said to the boy.

"No sweat," the kid said and pulled a rock out of his pocket and threw it through the display window.

"That kid has no idea what he is getting in to," Raph said.

"Someone has to save him," Casey said as he pulled down his mask. He removed two hockey sticks from his bag. "Goongalah." He cried out.

"Crap," one of the Dragons said. "It's that vigilante. Get him."

"Don't these guys come up with new things to say?" Raph asked. He unsheathed his sais and ran into the crowd. He kicked a gun out of one of their hands before he ducked from being hit by a crowbar.

"He's not alone," another Dragon said. "He's got one of those fre—turtle ninjas with him."

Raphael tried not to smirk at that response. The Dragons either can't or don't want to address Raph or his brothers as freaks anymore now that their boss was a turtle.

"Watch your back," Casey shouted and conked out another Dragon that was about to get Raph from behind.

"Thanks," Raph said before he took care of the last Dragon.

The teenager was the only one who was left. He had his back pressed against the van while he trembled. He breathed in deep gasps.

"Don't be afraid of us," Casey said as he lifted his mask up. "We only go after full fledged Dragons."

"You still have a chance," Raph said to the kid. "You can walk away and not try to join them again. Being in the Purple Dragons is not as fun as it looks. You could get killed or go to jail."

"Or beat up by us," Casey added. "We tend to fight Purple Dragons all the time and when we are done we give em to the cops."

"You could even be changed into a creature like me," Raph said as he pointed to himself. "Just like the leader of the Purple Dragons."

"The gang leader is a green reptile freak?" The kid asked.

"Yup." Raph nodded. He allowed the usual insult to roll of his shell if it meant this kid was going to walk away from the Dragons and not look back.

"And you don't want to be like that," Hun shouted from up the street.

"Hun?" Casey asked as he turned towards the direction the voice came from.

"You don't want to be a Purple Dragon," Hun said while straddling a motorcycle. He was in the shadows and appeared somewhat smaller and his accent was different, but there was no mistaking that voice. "And I don't want you to be a member."

"What the shell?" Raph stared at his enemy in disbelief. Why was Hun doing this? Perhaps his protector told him to do that and she was the only person he listened to.

"Now run home," Hun ordered. "Run home before the cops come. I want you to think long and hard about tonight."

"Yes sir," the teen said and ran off towards the nearest subway entrance.

Raph stared at the kid, then turned to Casey who just shrugged, and then turned towards Hun. "I'm not knocking on what you just did, but I am curious as why."

"And where did you steal that bike from?" Casey asked.

"First of all the bike belongs to me." Hun's voice softened as the bike and large turtle rolled closer until it was in the light. "Secondly I'm not Hun." The mutant climbed down from the bike. He was not green at all. His coloring was a silvery white with a pale greenish gray plastron and a dark blue carapace. He had a single dark gray, almost black, spike on each shoulder surrounded by a ring of smaller spikes. He wore a dark purple vest and a pair of blue denim shorts.

"That ain't Hun," Casey said.

"Nope," the figure said as he removed the helmet from his head. He had a Mohawk of messy black spiky hair that ended in a mullet in the back and there was only one pair of short and stubby horns on his head. He didn't have any elbow spikes. "My name is Mace, Mace Croft and this is my baby." He pointed at the motorcycle. "I call her Nightmare."

The motorcycle was painted black with flames on the suspensions. The main controls between the handlebars had a metal sculpt shaped like a horse's head in the front, on closer look the front and rear suspensions were made to resemble the legs of a horse.

"Nice bike," Casey said after he let out a whistle.

"Thanks," Mace said as he cradled the helmet against his side. "My dad got it for me for my fourteenth birthday. I've modified and worked on her for two years now."

"You only sixteen?" Raph asked as he stared at the turtle. Whoever heard of a silver turtle before? Then again he came across a blue turtle, a red one, a purple one and a yellow one. "You're a clone. You're a clone of Hun."

"Why would anyone want to clone Hun?" Casey asked.

"My parents?" Mace looked a little insulted. "I should say my human parents. My father is a great scientist and you know his grandmother."

"We do?" Raph asked. He wasn't sure if should trust this youth or not.

"Casey saved her the way I hopefully saved this kid," Mace said.

"Angel?" Both Casey and Raph asked at once.

Mace nodded. "I also came with a message from your descendant, Mr. Jones."

"You have a message from Cody?" Raph asked.

"He was the one who sent me back. He said I had to come back to this time." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small metallic object that resembled an Ipod but was even smaller.

"Hey guys," A holographic image of Cody was projected from the device. "I know at first you don't trust my friend, but you are going to have to. Something bad is about to go down and Mace was mentioned as one of the heroes who stopped it. Please you have to listen and understand. If you don't succeed then, well, there won't be a future."

"Man," Casey said as he rubbed the top of his head. "That is a lot to digest."

"No kidding," Mace said. "Cody and I are buds in cyberspace but we haven't met before, mostly due to the fact I live in Colorado."

"Raph," Casey whispered. "What are we going to do with this kid?"

"Not sure," Raph whispered back. "I'll ask the others." He called Donny on his shell cell and explained the situation.

"He's probably nothing like Hun," Donny said once Raph had finished explaning.. "Look how different our clones are from us."

"I know. I'm just not sure what to do."

"Bring him here," Splinter said once he took the phone from Donny. "If it makes you uncomfortable then blindfold him once you enter the sewer, but remember my dream." There was no way Raph was going to forget that dream that Splinter had described. He had hoped that it wasn't going to really come true but if it were he was going to pay attention to every detail that his father described.

"We'll do that, Master," Raph said and hung up. "Well Mace, looks like you are in."

* * *

_Chicago Illinois_

"I am Madame Ragna," Lucy introduced herself to the large crowd in the waiting room. She noticed Vorst had raised his eyebrow at her using her real last name but she did not care.

"Madam Ragna?" A woman with salt and pepper colored hair asked. Her eyes were red and puffy from either crying or not getting enough to sleep or both.

"I am the one who shall guide your Robert back to this plane," Lucy said. "You tried using medical energy and that did not help. I will provide spiritual energy."

"We both will," Vorst said as he held up his bible. "I am Father Jerald."

"Thank you for coming," a man in gray hair and glasses said. "I was expecting a priest not one of these new age women."

"I am sorry for the inconvenience," Vorst said. "Madam Ragna is a good friend of mine. Sometimes she will try her healing while I pray for the souls to return. We have succeeded several times, but I believe that is due to faith in how we work."

"I have faith," the grieving woman said. "Please bring back my Robert." She was eating up Vorst's words. It was true that those who were desperate enough would end up believing everything.

"We will do everything we can," Vorst said. "You must pray and believe in miracles."

"We are hoping for a miracle," the older man said. "That is why you are here."

Vorst nodded. "May we see the patient?"

"You may come in." One of the nurses said as she led them to the room that held the coma victim.

Lucy was struck by the scent of alcohol, pure disinfecting alcohol. Various beeps were playing, caused by the hundreds of machines in the room.

The vessel was lying in bed. His frail body was hooked up to various machines that fed him, helped him breath, and various other activities that kept it alive. Skin that looked as dry and thin as paper clung to the bony limbs. Light brown hair was limp and dry and both the eyelids and underneath they eyes were purplish gray.

"Jay dear," Lucy whispered to her servant. "Get rid of everyone please."

"As you wish," Vorst said before he turned around to the medical staff. "We wish to be alone."

The tallest nurse crossed her arms and shook her head. "We cannot allow anyone to be here alone with a patient."

Lucy gritted her teeth. She should had figured it would be something like that.

"How many does their have to be?" Vorst asked.

"One." The nurse turned to her team. "I'll stay here."

"Thank you dear," Lucy said. "I hope you don't mind standing in the back a bit? Too close can mess up my chi."

"I will do that," the nurse said as she stepped back.

"Thank you," Lucy said. She folded her hands and held them out in front of her face. "Robert Harris, do not lose hope of returning."

Next to her, Vorst had opened the bible and began to read a passage.

"He is gone," Lucy said softly. She removed the cloth-covered crystal from her purse. "They go through all this trouble to just keep a corpse alive when the spirit has left. It's pathetic but kind of sweet."

The spirit in the crystal just stared up at her.

"I know, I know," Lucy said. She took a deep breath a spoke softly *"One I have trapped within prepare for your journey, accept this empty vessel to be your shell and home."

"And now for a prayer," Vorst said.

"Yes a prayer," Lucy said. She waved her hands around. "There is a thread, Robert. There is a thread tethering your soul to your body. Use it to climb down. This tether is made from love. Return to us. Return to those who love you."

The nurse did not seem to be watching too closely. In fact she seemed bored. Good she was not going to be a bother.

Lucy placed the crystal on the vessel's stomach. *"One I have trapped within, prepare for your journey, accept this empty vessel to be your shell and home. Transfer from crystal to flesh. Take a firm hold of life once again. This body is now yours."

The ghostly image of the pink alien vanished from the crystal. The sound of the vessel's heart race increased.

"Did it work?" Vorst whispered.

Lucy looked down at the empty crystal and at the man.

The man's eyelids twitched seconds before they flew open. Brown eyes narrowed at Lucy before both hands shot up and grabbed her by the throat.

"Oh my god," the nurse gasped before she left the room.

"Let go," Lucy gagged before she grabbed onto the man's wrists. She pried his hands off her throat and set them down on the bed. "I don't think you want to try that again."

The man had his mouth twisted up into a snarl. His mouth opened but only dry gasping and choking sounds came out.

"Here," Vorst helped the man to drink some water. "Your mouth and throat is too dry to try and form words."

After a few gulps the man spoke again. "My name is Ch'rell, Torrinon, Kako Naso, Duke Acureds, Oroko Saki and the one true Shredder."

"And now your name is Robert Harris," Lucy said as she stroked his hair. "You're a system's analyst, thirty one years old with a wife of three years who's been waiting for you. You like Green Day and fried potatoes. I know the transference may be a bit disorienting but you are here now. Welcome to the human race."

"Robert," the crying woman from outside cried out as she ran in. "Your awake. Praise the lord you are awake."

"We must give thanks to him," Vorst said.

Several more relatives nearly bowled both Lucy and Vorst over as they crowded around the former alien's bed.

"Make way," a handful of doctors and other nurses filled the room.

"Mother," Ch'rell asked and looked at the older woman. "Mom?"

"It's me honey," Mrs. Harris said as she placed a kiss on her son's head. "Your father is here and your brother and sister and your wife."

"This is nothing short of a medical miracle," one of the doctors said. "It looked like he was never going to wake up."

"Thank you," Mrs. Harris said as she stared at Lucy and Vorst. "Thank you so much."

"I hope you don't mind if I see your son before each physical rehabilitation visit," Lucy said. "I want to continue help him in his healing."

"Mom, Dad, will that be all right?" Robert asked. He was really playing up the role. Lucy figured him to be insane, but not stupid.

"Yes," Mr. Harris said. "She did save you."

"There is only one other thing that I want," Robert said. His eyes met with Lucy's. "I could really go for some fries."

* * *

_New York, New York_

Raphael slowly chewed his food as he kept his eyes on Mace. He had given the turtle clone a bandana to wear over his eyes as a blindfold while he and Casey took him home. He did not trust this guy, even though he carried a message from Cody, even though Splinter said he was okay, and even though he may be one of the other turtles from Splinter's dream, he still did not trust him. Raph chalked it up to the fact the kid came from Hun's genetic makeup. That had to be the only reason.

There was also the fact that Mace was making him look bad. The mutant from the future always used his napkin. He chewed slowly and tried not to belch and always excused himself when he did. He also used pleases and thank you's and May I when he asked for something.

Mikey was also staring at Mace, but his eyes were on Mace's right shoulder. "Nice tattoo."

"Thanks," Mace said. He had a white hockey mask over two blue lighting bolts crisscrossing each other marked in ink.

"You like Hockey?" Mikey asked.

The silver turtle shook his head. "It's the album art for Stranger Than Fiction's latest disk. I just thought it was a cool design."

"So uh you like rock music?" Raph asked.

"Love it," Mace said. "And STF is one of the best bands around, at least until we get signed."

"Signed?" Donny blinked. "You're in a band?"

Mace nodded. "I play lead guitar for the Mighty Mutanimals."

"I wish I could be in a band," Mikey sighed.

"Mace, did Cody tell you anything about what we might face?" Leo had decided to change the subject.

The silver turtle shrugged. "He mentioned something about me being part of the twenty. He also told me to watch out for the numbers four and seven."

"Four and seven," Splinter repeated and frowned.

"He also told me I will be working with my father," Mace added before he took a sip from his drink. "My genetic father. I know you are not fond of him, but I would like to meet him."

"Kid you are going to be disappointed," Raph said. He already knew Hun would reject Mace on sight.

"He's not too bad," Mikey said. "He's good at video games."

"Cool, so am I," Macy said. "Well I like to play. I don't know if what you say is good."

"That would be the only thing you have in common with him," Leo said. "Your genetic father is a greedy, rude bully. You are a good person."

"They have something else in common," Splinter said. "They both have much better table manners than you."

"That's not fair," Raph said. "Hun barely ate at the table."

"He still kept from making rude noises," Splinter said. "And he knew how to use a napkin. Now if you may I need to be excused to meditate." He got up from his chair and left the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mace asked.

Donny shook his head. "We did."

"Master Splinter also hasn't been sleeping well," Leo added. "He has been suffering from bad night mares and he doesn't want to talk about it. It took him a while before he spoke with us about it."

"I hope my being here doesn't dredge up any of those dreams," Mace said.

"I think it might have," Raph said.

"But it's not your fault," Leo said. "We have no idea what the dream means."

"We still have to figure out the clues," Donny said.

Raph didn't say anything further. He hoped Mace's presence was not true indication of bad things to come and he hoped that he could grow to trust and respect the futuristic turtle.


	3. Horsemen

**Story 5: Angels and Demons**

_Chapter 2: Horsemen_

* * *

Casey could not believe where he was being dragged to that morning. He had agreed to assist April and Urielle in their shopping, but he thought it would be stuff like food and clothes and while he was not fond in going with April when she wants to buy a new dress or new shoes he could understand why she wants it. Everyone needs clothes, or at least everyone who is human. The store in question was an interior decoration type of store. They didn't need any of that. Their apartment looked fine.

"Wait," Casey said when he realized where they are going. "We are going in here?"

"I just want to look at some patterns," April said with a smile. "I'm kind of in a mood to redecorate."

"Why? We don't need to redecorate," Casey said. He was not going to enter the store. "Our carpet is dark enough to hide the stains."

"We should have at least one bright colorful rug," April said as she grabbed his hand. "For when we have guests, and I would love to see what kind of placemats they have."

"Ah Jeeze. I can't go in there."

"You should be happy she isn't dragging you into a baby store," Urielle told him. Baby store? That would either mean that April was pregnant or wants to be.

"I wouldn't mind," Casey said. "I like babies and kids. Wouldn't mind having at least two of em." He knew that he and April was going to at least have one. He had no idea of how to take care of them though and he knew he was going to have to brush up on those facts.

"That's what I like to hear." April opened the door to the store and pointed inside.

"Come on," Urielle said as she gave him a pat on the arm. "If you are a good boy we will stop by the sporting good's store on the way home."

"Fine," Casey grunted. He couldn't tell if she was teasing or not, but the idea of going to look at some new baseball bats was pleasing and even if she wasn't serious he was going to remind her that she did promise.

Casey was about to enter when a young man nearly bumped into him. "Uh sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," the youth said. He had his head shaved and wore a stained t-shirt, gray denim jeans, sneakers and a pure white vest with an embroidered edge. "Accidents happen." He continued on his way.

"I've been seeing those same vests on a lot of people in the last couple of weeks," Urielle said as she followed in after Casey.

"New gang in town?" Casey asked. He wasn't too sure if it was a gang or a fashion statement. That kid who bumped into him was pleasant.

"If it is a new gang then it's an odd one," April said. "I've encountered two more members a few days ago and they were both as polite as this kid."

"Hey you don't suppose they are former gang members?" Casey asked. "They could have been encouraged to leave and are trying to do the same for their friends." He read about how churches that were forming youth groups that not only kept kids off the street and away from gangs and drugs but were encouraging those who have joined to leave.

April shrugged. "Could be. You don't mind having the competition, Urielle?"

"This is the good kind of competition," Urielle said as she approached an area of the store that had lampshades. "Charlotte does want us to keep an eye out for them. She says they are messing with her chi."

Casey wasn't too familiar with Urielle's boss, but if she did have her chi harnessed that would explain how she was able to know all this stuff. It was pretty cool having a psychic for a boss when many people claim they have a psycho for a boss.

"Perfect," Urielle said as she selected two basic white lampshades. "The boys could use some new ones."

"Boys you work with or—" April pointed at the ground.

"The green ones," Uriell said with a wink.

Casey spent what felt like eternity standing around while the girls pointed out different rugs, cushions, place mats and other various items that he felt were useless. He only feigned interest when they picked one up and asked if he liked it. Didn't they know that it was impossible for a man to have opinions about fabric? He barely paid attention and thought about the last two weeks.

The new guest of the turtles had adapted to their lifestyle. Mace liked hanging out with the turtles, playing video games, watching movies and doing night training on the rooftops. Splinter had been teaching the kid some ninjitsu, which blended well with the karate skills the clone new from before he left the future. While Casey wasn't sure of Mace in the first place he could see that the teen and Hun were as different as night and day.

Casey saw a large figure in the corner of his eye and was certain it was Hun. He turned sharply and could see that the tall and built man wasn't Hun. This large man was human and he was wearing the uniform of a cop. He was walking around asking if people had seen someone.

Two members of the white vest gang walked down the sidewalk next to the store's huge display window.

The cop put away the photo he carried and held up his two-way. "Horsemen this is the big W. Two of his acolytes have been spotted on 31st. I repeat, two of his acolytes have been spotted on 31st. I'm in pursuit." He placed the phone in his pocket and ran out of the store.

"I guess those guys aint on the up and up after all," Casey said and shook his head.

* * *

Gabby inhaled the sweet fragrances of the various coffees that she carried from the shop. Thanks to the cardboard take away trays she was able to carry two levels with four cups each and she wasn't alone. Needles and a handful of more Purple Dragons were with her on the coffee run.

"Careful with that," A taller Dragon barked at a shorter one. "We don't want to have the coffees and teas mixing."

"They aint going to mix," the shorter of the two said. "I only have tea."

"Not on your tray's, stupid," the taller one said. "You going to end up causing some spillage if you bump into someone."

"Quiet," Needles voice came out as silky smooth as usual. "All of your arguing is going to be what causes an accident."

Gabby removed her gaze from the gang members and turned around, just as a man in a white vest was about to walk in front of her. She froze instantly.

"Sorry about that," the man said. "I don't want you to spill anything." He continued along his way.

"One of those guys," the taller dragon that had started the argument said.

"Boss says they are none of his concern," Needles said.

Gabby kept her mouth shut. They were none of her client's concern, but they were of hers. Charlotte had told everyone to keep an eye out on those in white vests, not just protectors but also the investigators and tutors. Urielle had texted her a half hour ago informing her that a cop was trailing after one of them.

The youth in the white vest was only a few yards away when a figure ran right up to him at nearly lightening speed and grabbed him.

"Hey," the youth shouted once he was grabbed.

"Where is he?" The captor was an anorexic looking woman. Her eyes appeared sunk in and she had very pronounced cheekbones and a collarbone. Her stringy hair looked like it was thinning on top and her clothes hung from her body.

"Where is who?" the youth asked.

"Where is your leader?" The bony woman asked. "Where is Conquest?"

"You are not ready to meet him," the youth said as he tried to squirm his way out of her grasp.

"Why would anyone want to join that group?" Needles asked. "Does anyone even know what their name is?"

Everyone shook their heads. That gang had only been known as the white vest gang since their members did nothing to let them know who they are.

The bony woman continued to hold on the youth in the white vest while she pulled out a small radio. "Horsemen this is Bony Maroni. I have one of the acolytes in my hands. I'm on Laird Street."

The youth wrenched his hand away from the woman and ran down the sidewalk.

"You will not get away," the bony woman said and tore after him.

Gabby watched for a few seconds before she followed the Purple Dragons in hauling the various hot beverages back to headquarters.

* * *

Once they were inside, everything has been set down and everyone who ordered a drink got theirs the Dragons were talking about the White Vest and the bony woman that tried to catch him.

"She belongs to a different gang," Needles said after he had taken a sip from his cup. "They call themselves the Horsemen."

"I never heard of them," Two Ton said. "And I know every gang that is around this city."

"Oh really?" Needles asked as he raised an eyebrow. "What's the name of the gang those in the white vests called?"

Two Ton snorted through his nostrils. "Nobody knows why they are called. They are so mysterious that they even keep their name a secret."

"You said you knew every name of every gang out there," Needles said as he poked Two Ton in the chest.

"I wonder how that lady was able to move so fast," the short Dragon said. "She looked like one of those famine victims from Ethiopia."

"Famine," Gabby whispered. "She was calling to the Horsemen." She pulled out her phone and sent a text based on what she had witnessed. "There isn't a gang called the Horsemen. Urielle said she saw a man dressed as a cop make a similar call."

"He probably wasn't a real cop," Needles said. "We come up against rival gang members who dress up as cops all the time. We even had done it."

"Yes he isn't a real cop," Gabby said as she stared at her phone, waiting for an answer from Urielle or Charlotte. "Not a gang member either." She felt a presence in front of her and looked up to see the tall burly form of her client in front of her.

"Not a gang," Hun said. "Then what is it?" He blinked. "You seem frightened."

"Sorry," she knew her voice was wavering and she knew he was concerned about her. "There is a theory but I am waiting for confirmation before I can say it." She continued to stare at her phone.

"She's freaking me out," one of the Dragons said.

"Keep your tongue still," Hun ordered.

The short ring was heard followed by the words that appeared on the screen. YES SHE IS. YES THEY ARE. TRACK THE WHITE VESTS. FIND THEIR LEADER.

"It's been confirmed," Gabby said and she could have sworn she heard every Purple Dragon in the room suck in their breath. "That wasn't a famine victim that was Famine and by Horsemen she means the Four Horsemen."

"Seriously?" Two Ton asked. "You mean of the Apocalypse?"

Gabby nodded. "We have to keep tabs on those in the white vests. We have to find their leader."

"And?" Hun raised one of his brow bones. "Do we protect him? Do we kill him?"

"All I know is we have to find him first," Gabby said. She was certain she wasn't the only one who has gotten the message. Remmy must have relayed the information to Karai and Urielle would have revealed it to her client. Everyone will be following those in the white vests.

* * *

They had been following the members of the White Vest gang for a whole week and have not come across their official meeting place. The Turtles were able to follow without being noticed and they would watch, as the people would leave their homes and continue their way until they reached their schools where they would remove their vests and fold them up and put them in their backpacks. Once school had let out they would put their vests back on.

Those that didn't go to school went to work and some of them where white collar people who wore their vests underneath their business jackets. That did not make a lot of sense to Leonardo.

When they didn't go to school or work they would go someplace and shop, or have a bite to eat, or drink coffee and talk with several people and those they talked too did not always have on a white vest.

"Ugh," Raphael let out a groan after they trailed another White Vest to a coffee shop. "I'm getting tired of this."

"I'll admit this part is a little boring," Mace said as he sat down on the dumpster in the alley. "I do kind of like the whole tracking and following. Almost feels like I'm in a detective or spy movie."

"This isn't a movie," Leo said. He did not remove his gaze from the coffee shop. "And we still have to keep following them, Raph."

"Why?" Raph asked. "Because of the message from this Agency."

"I thought you liked Urielle," Mace said. The clone had been a good student. He listened well and followed each lesson and he trained and practiced afterwards. He was still years behind the others in the art of Ninjitsu, although he was quite skilled in karate.

"I do like her," Raph said. "I just don't like doing this." His whole body tensed up.

"What's wrong?" Mace asked.

"We are not alone," Raph said.

Leo gritted his teeth. He did not want to lose site of the White Vest, but he also couldn't let anything happen to his brother and friend. He watched the alley beneath him and was ready to pounce if needed to.

There was a faint sound of coughing that grew louder and louder. A man in a trench coat staggered in the alley. He wore a medical mask over his nose and mouth. He did not seem much of a threat, but one cannot be too sure.

"Sir, are you all right?" Mace asked from the shadows. He may have come from a time when mutants were accepted in society, but he knew he still had to hide in this time.

"I'm fine," the man said between several coughs. "You don't have to worry about me." His skin was a pale greenish yellow tone, that is what wasn't covered by the mask or the hives that could have either been measles or chicken pox, or something similar. The man's eyes were pink, had sties and the corners were caked with yellowish gunk. The man went through another coughing fit that caused him to double over. After he coughed up a few mouthfuls of mucous he vomited.

"Whoa buddy, are you sure?" Raphael asked him. "You look like you need to go to the hospital."

"Don't worry about me," the man said as he stood up. "I'm always like this. I am Pestilence." Pestilence? That was the name of one of the four horsemen.

"Stay away," Raph said as both he and Mace took a few steps back.

Leo had pulled out his katanas. He was not going to take a chance with this horseman.

"I'm not contagious," Pestilence said. "I do not wish to inflict anything on you and I know you may not believe me neither I or my fellow riders wish to end the world, not for several more centuries."

"Then why are you here?" Leo asked.

"We are trying to find another of our kind," Pestilence said.

"Another?" Raph asked.

"A fifth horseman?" Mace asked.

"He was the original first," Pestilence explained. "He ah, was not to ah, pleased with me ah, ah." He turned around and sneezed. "He got angry when I joined and tried to start the chain of events early. We had to seal him several times."

"He has escaped," Leo said. He still was wondering what the original first had to do with the people in the White Vests when it hit him. "The people in the white vests. They are his gang?"

"You can say that," Pestilence said. "I placed a tracker made from my own mucous on to one of them." He paused while the three turtles made their sounds of disgust. "It may sound gross but it works. I can easily track them, but the signal becomes the strongest when their leader speaks, and right now I have never felt this much energy coming from it."

"Let me guess," Raph said. "The guy with the tracker is the also the one we have followed."

"Correct," the Horseman said. "And right now he is on the move."

"And we have to follow him," Leo said.

They tracked the White Vest into a bookstore that was closed for the evening. Raph was about to groan again, except he stifled it when several more White Vests were walking in. In fact those were the only people who were entering the store.

"Should we just go in?" Mace asked. "Or should we wait?" They were sitting on the building across the street from the bookstore.

"We will wait for the others," Leo said. While they were on their way they had contacted Mikey and Donny.

"You do what you feel you must do," Pestilence said. "I have to find the others. We strike as a team."

What he had said did make sense to Leo. He nodded while he continued to watch the store, only moving to look behind him when he was sure the three of them were not alone.

"Who was that guy?" Donny asked as he, Mikey, Casey, April, and Urielle had climbed on the roof to join them.

"That was one of the horsemen," Raph said.

"One of the horsemen?" Urielle asked in an alarmed tone.

"Oh don't worry," Raph said. Sarcasm was dripping from his words. "They don't want the world to end."

"But you don't exactly believe him," Casey said. He had already removed two golf clubs from his bag.

"Quiet," Leo said. He noticed a crowd gathering on top of the bookstore. In consisted of several Foot ninja, and mutants. Karai stood in front along with a young man in a dark blue blazer and carrying a wooden cane.

"Remmy and Karai," Urielle said when she had noticed them. She looked down and frowned. "Uh oh."

Leo stared down. There were a couple of dark vehicles that were parked near the store. The vehicles opened and several Purple Dragons came running out, including Hun.

"So much for waiting," Leo said. "It's ninja time." He jumped down and rushed to towards the store. He didn't pause to see if anyone was following him.

The shelves of the store were moved so they were all pressed against the walls leaving a large empty are a in the middle. Rows of chairs were set up and a member of the White Vest filled each chair.

"And these are the ones who oppose us," a man in front of the crowd said. He was dressed in a white suit and had golden hair cut short. "Rise my acolytes. Use the blades that were given to you and turn them into believers."

"This isn't a gang," Hun said. He wasn't far from Leo and Gabby was standing in front of the large turtle. "This is a cult."

"A dangerous cult," Urielle said as the people rose from their seat. Each one had a dazed look in their eyes and were wielding a large knife.

"Can't kill them," Gabby said. "They are under some form of mind control."

"Dart guns it is then," Hun said as he fired a dart into one of the White Vests.

"Keep your weapons sheathed," Leo commanded. He turned around and watched as a handful of Karai's ninja's kick at various White Vest's. Their toes struck in crucial points that made the enemy not be able to walk or move their arms.

Leo tried to remember where those nerve points were located in the body as he kicked out with his feet and chopped with his hands. While he wasn't able to paralyze some of them he was able to knock them out.

"Leonardo, watch out," Karai called.

Leo turned to the front and saw the leader, now wearing golden armor, as he fired several arrows from his bow at them. Leo was able to duck just as the arrows flew over him.

He would have thanked her if she wasn't busy fighting both the White Vest's and a few of Hun's Purple Dragons. Wait, what was going on here? He thought they were all on the same side. On a second good look he saw that some of the Foot ninja and mutants were fighting against them as well.

Leo stood up and was face to face with Donny who seemed to be dazed. The purple clad turtle gritted his teeth as tried to strike at Leo with his Bo staff.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

Raph kicked out Donny's legs from under him and gave his brother a good smack on the side of his head, knocking him out.

"Sorry about that bro," Raph said and pointed to a bleeding cut on Donny's shoulders. "He got struck by one of those blades. They turn you into a follower."

So that would explain it. Leo tanked his brother before he turned around and disabled a few other White Vests. He noticed that both Hun and Mace were fighting shell to shell.

A Vest struck out at Mace with his blade, striking the young clone in the wrist.

"No," Mace gasped before he kicked the White Vest in the head. He turned to Hun. "Knock me out now before I become one of them."

Hun didn't even question him. He struck the youth in the side of the head with a swat of his hand. It wasn't until Mace had struck the floor when Hun had taken a good look at him.

"What?" He stared at his clone in shock.

A loud neigh was heard, loud enough to rattle the windows. A red horse with a black mane galloped into the store. It snorted out a cloud that smelled like gunpowder. It was followed by an emaciated equine, and that was followed by sickly horse with a hacking cough. The forth horse was pale and a bit transparent.

"How many times do we have to do this dance?" The rider of the red horse asked. He was a big man with rippling muscles. He was weighed down with every kind of weapon imaginable and had two bandoliers crisscrossing his chest, one was full of bullets and the other contained grenades.

The leader of the cult looked somewhat scared. "Don't just stand there. Get them."

"Yup," the big man said as he pulled out two guns. "He still wants to dance." He fired at the White Vests, and spraying them with what appeared to have been more tranquilizer darts. He was able to avoid those who were still fighting against the White Vest leader.

"Out of my way, meathead," the rider of the near skeletal horse said. She was just as bony as her steed. "It's my turn." She waved her hands.

A third of the White Vests and those under the spell collapsed.

"Nothing like making people feel like they haven't eaten in twenty hours," the bony woman said as she smacked her hands together. "Dizzy spells, low blood sugar and they are too weak to fight back. Okay mucus incarnate, it's your turn."

Pestilence just stared at her. "You know it was my mucus that helped us track them down." He shook his head and waved his hands.

The White Vests that remained standing collapsed, several appeared feverish while others were puking.

"Just a minor flu bug," Pestilence explained. "A twenty minute flu bug that will give us plenty of time."

There was no one left to fight. The cult leader was standing with his back to the wall and trembling.

"I'll get him," the fourth member of the team said. She was beautiful with blue tinted skin and wore pale gray robe. Her white hair flowed around her head like smoke. It took Leo a few seconds to see that she was transparent like a ghost. That couldn't be Death. She did not look like a skeleton.

_Our forms are not consistent, brave turtle_. The voice appeared in Leo's head. _We change our looks at will and take on different forms at our own choosing. _

She was fast. She bolted to the front of the store before Leo could exhale. A flash of silver and she had unsheathed her scythe and used the curved blade to pin the cult leader against the wall.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Conquest?" Death asked.

"Conquest?" Leo asked.

"In the bible it was Conquest who emerged from the first seal," Urielle said.

"I would have been with them if it wasn't for that disease ridden upstart," Conquest said as he pointed at Pestilence.

"We weren't going to kick you out," War said. "You were the one who left."

"And he always tries to start the end because he didn't want the four to be five," Famine said in a bored tone before she turned to Conquest. "Rules and regulations bud. You can't seem to follow them."

"The rules were only for four," Conquest said. "Not five. There cannot be five horsemen. It is stated there are only four. One of us had to go"

"No where is it written there has to be four," War said as he approached Death and Conquest. He was carrying some chains. "What the rules did say is when we can ride and there is a date set. A long time from now."

"Unions," Conquest grumbled as he was being bound. "Unions were set up to prevent this sort of thing from happening."

"They were not around for that long," Death said. Her face did not have an expression.

"You can't keep me sealed forever and you can't prevent the inevitable."

"That's the day we all ride," War said as he dropped the chained up Conquest on the back of his horse.

Pestilence sighed. "He never learns." He turned towards Leonardo. "We are sorry if we caused you an inconvenience."

"You don't need to apologize," Leo said. It wasn't their fault that a former member of their group had caused trouble and they had to clean up.

"So what are we going to do now?" War asked as the horsemen rode off.

"I was wondering if we should start a band again," Death said.

"Oh no," Famine said. "Every time we start doing the rock and roll thing I'm always the freaking roadie."

Leo turned to his brother. Donny was sleeping peacefully while the cut on his arm healed instantly.

"I'll help with Donny," Raph said as he grabbed their brother's legs. "Casey and Mikey will help with Mace."

"Thank you," Leo said as he grabbed Donny around the shoulders.

_Chicago Illinois_

* * *

Lucy leaned back in the chair as she listened to Vorst give her the latest info. She was in the room of her mansion that was set up into a dojo for Ch'rell to train.

"I am sorry to inform you that Conquest has been captured," Vorst said.

"Oh Conny got himself caught again?" Lucy asked. It was a pity. Conquest would have made a powerful alley but nothing was lost. "The Horsemen made an appearance in the city right?"

"Yes they have," Vorst answered.

"Then that is all that mattered," Lucy said. "Call me when it's coffee and tea time." She hung up her phone and continued to watch her man in action.

The past few weeks she appeared as Madam Ragna to give Robert Harris a massage before his physical therapy. While her hands worked his muscle she healed him a bit by bit until he was able to run, jump, lift weights and be able to fight. Once Ch'rell was able to work out he did. He exorcised to get his new body strong and used his fighting knowledge to train in the art of ninjitsu.

"He's working out just right," Lucy said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: The Four's apperance were not based on the ones in the Archie comics. The descriptions were based on those from the novel. Unicorn U by Esther Freisner. An excellent book and third in a trilogy. The Horsmen in that novel also were in a band and poor Famine was the roadie, and yes she griped about it.**


	4. Seven

**Warning: This chapter contains a scene with attempted rape.**

**Story 5: Angels and Demons**

_Chapter 3: Seven_

* * *

First class there was no other proper way to fly. Lucy still felt invigorated from her flight from O'Hare to LaGuardia. She and her former alien servant were treated to free drinks, warm damp towels for their faces and a decent in flight snack or mini meal. Lucy was even given an eye mask to wear when she took a small siesta.

Now that the flight is over they have to grab their luggage and seek out the driver that Jay Vorst had sent for them. Her Jaybird had left Chicago a few days early and found a perfect suite for them in one of the finest hotels in the city.

"I always love to fly," Lucy said as she and Ch'rell stood in front of the conveyer belt that had everyone's luggage on it. "Better than long car trips. I would like to try and travel by ship across the seas. There will still be the ocean."

"Yes mom," Ch'rell was in Robert mode, speaking on the phone to his mother. "The flight was wonderful. I actually got bumped up to first class." He paused for a few minutes. "Yes I will take a lot of pictures and I know our pizza is better than theirs." There was another pause. "I will be fine mom, I have my cards. I'll call you again later."

"How is mommy dear?" Lucy asked when she was certain Ch'rell was finished with the call.

"Annoying," he scowled as he hung up. "She has to call me every day, and when she isn't calling she has to see me."

"Oh sweetie you have to see things on her end, " Lucy said as she sought out their bags. "Her baby boy was in a coma for a few years. She was almost at the point where she thought you were dead."

"Her son is dead. I am just taking over the body, permanently." His scowl faded and was replaced by a look of anguish. He grabbed the sides of his head and closed his eyes.

"Another one," Lucy hissed out.

"My fifth birthday party," Ch'rell said as he blinked. "It was cowboy themed. Mom set up a lasso game where we followed our rope to see what was lassoed in. We all got a prize. My best friends were there, and I got to wear a big ole cowboy hat." He closed his eyes and rubbed the side of his head. "It wasn't mine it was his."

"Those memories are all his," Lucy said. That damn brain of the former host. The spirit was gone but the memories were still there and they were resurging. "You are not him." She grabbed his hand. "You can do whatever you want to here. Once we are finished here." She grabbed one of her two suitcases that she brought.

"Back in this city," Ch'rell said as a smile formed on his face. "My empire is still here as are my enemies. They will all pay with my return to power."

"Our return to power," Lucy corrected. She grabbed her second bag. "Well actually it will be my rise to power and your return to power, but we will both have power."

"New York is where it all starts," Ch'rell said. He grabbed the large suitcase that contained his things.

"This is where the bell is located," Lucy said. "I need three items. I already have the book and the ring. My Jay bird is searching for the bell. This is also where the four have run and I have already sent the seven to feed, even if it is just a little bit it will be enough."

* * *

Karai stared at the clock in her office. According to the position of the hands it was the proper time for her meeting with Chaplin. He was going to be late if he didn't step inside right this instant. She glanced at her watch. According to it he was a minute late.

This was not like the scientist. Chaplin was never late. He was always early when he was supposed to be at a certain place and he would be a half hour early if he had a major breakthrough. While that was not the case today, he was just going over some notes to speak about his progress. Karai was a bit worried. Her best scientist might not be feeling well or maybe there was something in his personal life, a relative could be ill and it was causing him to worry. Whatever the case Karai would hope that he would be open with her about the situation.

Doctor Chaplin came in a few minutes later with a large smile on his face. That was not unusual for him. What was unusual was the fact he wasn't wearing his glasses. He was carrying a bright green folder and his hair seemed combed back and slick.

"Did you lose your glasses?" Karai asked. That might explain his tardiness if he had misplaced his glasses then he could have been trying to look for them, or he might have had a hard time making it to her office.

"Don't need them," Chaplin said as he held out the folder to her. "I'm wearing contacts."

"It is a good look for you," Karai said as she opened the folder and looked through the notes. All the projects were on schedule.

"I'm glad you like it," Chaplin said. "I chose a green folder to match your eyes. You have pretty green eyes."

"Thank you," Karai said, not staring up from the folder.

"I always liked looking at your eyes," Chaplin said in a breathy tone. He was close to Karai, standing too close to her. She could smell his aftershave.

"Now is not an appropriate time," Karai said as she took a step back.

"When will be appropriate time?" He took a step towards her.

"What is wrong with you? You are not acting like yourself."

"Exactly," Chaplin smirked. "Acting like myself has not been beneficial. This is the new bolder me." He reached for her wrist.

Karai jumped back. "Return to your lab, that is an order."

"Not without you," Chaplin said as he launched himself towards her.

Karai stepped back, but Chaplin continued in his assault. He grabbed her by the arm and she fended him off with a single kick.

"I want you," Chaplin growled out in a tone of voice that frightened Karai. It was more frightening than the lecherous gleam in his eyes. "I will have you."  
He slipped behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Before Karai could even blink. He pushed her down chest and stomach first onto her desk.

"What is wrong with you?" Karai asked as she tried to kick back but missed. She felt his hand grab onto the hem of her skirt. "Stop it." She kicked back again and felt her foot strike against something.

Chaplin slipped back, allowing Karai to slip away from him. She stepped back away from him.

"Who did this to you?" She asked. She knew that he was under some kind of spell.

"No one," Chaplin said and lunged for her again.

A wooden cane blocked his path, making the scientist trip and fall to the ground. Remiel struck out with his hand and hit the scientist just right on the back of his head. Chaplin went down with his eyes closed and slowly breathed.

"Sorry about that," Remiel said as he saw who he had attacked. "He should be awake within an hour."

"You do not need to apologize," Karai said as she stared at Chaplin. "You were only doing your job." Her scientist did not look like the perverted creep he was a few seconds ago, but the sweet optimistic man that he always was.

"What happened to him?" Remiel asked.

"I do not know. He suddenly started to act like someone completely different."

Remiel was quiet for a few seconds. He appeared to have been in deep thought. "The jewel. Is it still locked up in your secret room at top of the tower?"

"No," Karai said. She knew what he was getting at. Her best scientist could have been possessed. "I brought it down here like you asked." She opened the drawer to her desk and removed a jewelry box that was wrapped in dark blue velvet.

"Put it on and look," Remiel said.

Karai did not need to be told twice. She slipped on the necklace and turned to where Chaplin was. She not only saw her friend but she also saw a ghostly transparent form of a pink woman covering him.

"What do you see?"

"A female demon is covering him," Karai answered. She scowled. This thing had taken over her employee and friend and tried to get him to rape her.

Her protector nodded. "I have to go to the agency. My boss says she has something that will help Doctor Chaplin. I need you to get to your sanctuary and lock yourself in. I'm not ordering you. I'm just asking you."

"I know," Karai said. "Unfortunately Dr. Chaplin knows how to get inside and has a key. I will alert security to tell them to keep an eye on him."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Remiel said as he ran out of the office.

* * *

Urielle was wringing her fingers as she sat in Charlotte's office with Gabby and Remmy. She wasn't sure when was the last time she had done such a motion out of stress. Usually when she felt this way she would grab a pen and a notepad and begin jotting down what she exactly felt. It helped her get over her anxiety and later on when she read through the notes she could find another poem.

She did not have a pen or a notepad with her today and she felt like it would be in poor taste to have it, especially after she had fled the turtles' lair so she could help save Mikey. The young turtle would not stop eating. He had already gone through every bag of chips and boxes of cereal in the pantry and he was gorging on the contents of the refrigerator when his brothers subdued him and dragged him to a clear confinement prison.

"I'm hungry," Mikey had whined. "I'm so hungry." He had started to lick the glass from the inside.

"If you keep eating you will explode," Donny had told him. "This is for your own good."

"At least we know he aint been altered by alien goo again," Raph said. "Keep talking bro."

"But I'm hungry," Mikey's voice took on a growl. "Let me out of here." He had started to pound on the glass when Urielle ran out of the lair.

Charlotte approached her desk carrying a towel-covered tray. "I knew this day was going to come. I just didn't know it would be today. I knew it would have been soon since the four have ridden."

"They came only to retrieve one of their former members," Gabby said. "They didn't ride against the night."

Charlotte sighed. "I wish it were that simple. As long as they make an appearance together is what counts and the seven have already started to feed."

"May I ask what all this cryptic messages are about?" Remmy asked.

"Doomsday," Charlotte said. "And it's going to start right here. The four shall ride and the seven shall feed. The dark mistress shall revive a destroyer of worlds. By the word of a book, the blood on her finger and the sound of the bell it shall start, and by the second ring she shall be queen."

"Is there any way we can stop it?" Urielle asked.

Charlotte smiled weakly. "There is always the counter. Twenty turtles shall appear and give the allied forces the light. Four by four and one four has no why. One follows the daughter of a tyrant, one comes from a time that has yet to be, one is a leader of dragons. The last has been with us all along."

"Twenty turtles?" Urielle repeated.

"The one who follows the daughter of a tyrant is named Tokka," Remmy said. "He works for my client."

"And my client is the leader of the Purple Dragons," Gabby said.

Urielle thought of the turtles that she knew. "Mace, he comes from the future. Still don't know about the twentieth turtle or the four by four part."

"Hopefully we will figure it out," Charlotte said. "There is more. Seven shall fall by the wearers of virtue. The heroes return the gift back to their savior. The being of light shall take on the dark and that is it."

"Ow," Remmy rubbed his head. "A lot to figure out."

"I know," their boss said. "Until then here are the items that will help your currant situation." She pulled back the towel to reveal seven small objects. All seven were made out of a polished white metal that shone with a beautiful gleam.

"What are those?" Gabby asked as she inspected each one with her eyes.

"The items of virtue," Charlotte explained. "I believe they also will have something to do with the wearers of virtue. Gabby, what is your situation?"

"One of the Dragons started to act strange," Gabby explained. "Usually after a heist the drop off all of the items together in a storage room and my client divides it up. Usually he keeps it in storage to sell. This one guy confiscated all the stuff and claimed it for himself. He threatened to shoot anyone who came near his stash.

"He is still unharmed?" Charlotte asked in a concerned tone. "If they are killed while still under control of the sin then the sin will go to the next person."

"I convinced my client to use the mirror," Gabby said. "After we both saw the demon inside he agreed not to try and kill his gang member."

"I want you to take this," Charlotte said as she selected the object that was in shape of a small box with a slot on it. It reminded Urielle of the donation boxes that were next to registers at a lot of stores. "This is the box of Charity. Convince the victim to put a coin in the slot and the sin shall leave him." She turned to Remmy. "What happened with you?"

"Doctor Chaplin tried to rape my client," Remmy answered.

"Take this one," Charlotte held out a ring. "The ring of Chastity. Convince Dr Chaplin to put it on his finger. Now, Urielle."

"One of my client's friends won't stop eating," Urielle said. She knew what Charlotte meant by sin and knew that poor Mikey was a victim of gluttony.

"This one is for you," Charlotte handed her a small goblet. "The goblet of Temperance also known as self control. Fill it with water and have your friend drink from it."

"Thank you," Urielle said as she accepted the goblet.

"That is three that we know of," Charlotte said as she picked up an item that resembled a small hand held mirror. "We still have to find the hosts for the other four."

"You will find them," Urielle said. Her boss had yet to let them down. "And I will treat you to a sundae." She waited until Charlotte gave her a smile and thanked her before she left the office.

* * *

"How is he?" Urielle asked once she had reached the turtles' lair.

"Still the same," Leo said. He was the one who let her in.

"You mean he's actually worse," Raph said. "He's trying to eat the cage." He pointed to the glass confinement cell. Mikey was not only licking at the glass but he was also trying to bite at it. The shape of the cell, plus the turtle's snout and beak made it next to impossible for Mikey to even graze the glass with his teeth.

"He won't be able to break through," Don said as he stared at his younger brother. "I wasn't able to when I was a monster."

"We know he is hungry," Urielle said. "How is his thirst?"

Mace shrugged. He approached the cell and tapped on it. "Hey Mike, are you thirsty?"

"Hungry," Mikey growled. "Hungry." He pounded on the glass with his fists.

"Uh-huh," Mace said as he took a step back. "I have no idea if he is or not."

"I need to get him to drink from this," Urielle said as she held up the goblet Charlotte had given her.

"I can get you some water," Splinter said. He did not remove his gaze from his son.

"The trick is trying to get him to drink," Donny said as he furrowed his brow.

"I know how to get him nice and thirsty," Raph said. His tone of voice had a hint of mischief in it. He ran towards the kitchen and nearly bumped into Splinter who had a glass of water.

"Careful, Raphael," Splinter called after him. "I have the water."

"Don't need a whole lot," Urielle said as she accepted the glass. She used it to nearly fill the goblet. "Raph says he can make Mikey drink."

"I wonder what he is up to." Leo frowned at the kitchen.

Raph came out of the kitchen and dining area a few minutes later with a sandwich on a plate. "Oh Mikey, want a nice a sammich?"

"Food," Mikey's pummeling of the glass increased. "Give it to me. I'm hungry."

"Make sure you eat every last bite," Raph said. He chuckled as he slid the plate into a small door at the bottom of the cell.

"Food," Mikey gasped and nearly inhaled the sandwich, barely leaving any crumbs behind and staining his mouth red with the sauce Raph had used. Not even a second went by when his eyes grew watery and widened. He grabbed his throat. "Water."

"Here you go buddy," Urielle said as she held the goblet through the small door in an angle that would allow it to pass through without spilling much.

Mikey snatched the goblet and downed the contents in a single gulp. "More," he gasped. Suddenly he grabbed his stomach and closed his eyes. A look of discomfort spread across his face. He cried out in pain as a large yellow ghostly cloud flew up from him and disappeared.

"What was in that sandwich?" Leo addressed his brother in an accusing tone.

"Turkey," Raph said. "There was also some cheddar and a good load of extra hot Tabasco sauce." His smile turned into a frown. "Hey it worked didn't it? So get off my shell."

"Splinter?" Mikey groaned out. "Father? Daddy?"

"I am here my son," Splinter sat down next to the cell.

"My stomach hurts," Mikey cried. "And I think I'm going to throw up."

"Donatello," Splinter ordered as he opened the door to the cell. "Get your brother the bottle of the pink stuff."

Urielle let out a sigh of relief. The sigh didn't last long when her cell went off. April was calling her.

"Urielle?" April sounded frantic.

"April?" Urielle asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Casey," April said. "He won't move from the couch. He just lies there. He's been like this for three days and he says he isn't sick."

"I'll be right over," Urielle said. She was going to have to stop by the agency and get the item of Virtue that will help in this situation.

* * *

Gabby felt a little confident as she was about to head into Hun's office. She had just returned from the agency with the seventh item of virtue in her pocket. She was certain the seventh sin would strike someone in the Purple Dragons. Two of them had struck the Foot tower and three had gone after Urielle's friends. Charlotte believed the sins not only wanted to feed, but they also want to keep the agency and three teams that were certain to fight on the same side occupied.

She had learned from her coworkers how the others were able to over come the control of the sins. Karai had to merely ask for doctor Chaplin's hand in marriage for him to put the ring on himself. She was also able to convince one of her mutants to not be envious of the features the other mutants had by accepting what he was given when he glanced into the mirror of Satisfaction.

Urielle had said that Raph had tricked Mikey into eating something hot and spicy thus prompting him to want something to drink and eagerly accepted the goblet. When Casey was taken over by sloth April had cleared every form of reading material from the coffee table next to the couch her husband was lying on. She had placed the hammer of Diligence on it and a very real looking toy spider on the wall. All April had to do was scream spider and Casey shot up, grabbed the hammer and used it to smack the fake off the wall.

They got the Purple Dragon known as Skip to get over his greed by telling anyone who placed a penny in the box of Charity that they would receive a thousand bucks. Skip was about to put a handful of pennies into the box, but only one was needed for Greed to leave him.

Now according to Urielle poor Raph was under the influence of Wrath and she had to make it back with the medallion of Patience to get his anger under control and the sin to leave his body.

That left the seventh sin, Pride and the seventh item of virtue: the badge of Humility.

"You may come in," Hun said from inside.

"We have almost eliminated the recent problem," Gabby said as she entered. "That still leaves us with the problem that they have already fed. I asked Charlotte and she said that we-" She paused when she saw her client was topless and was trying to affix what looked like a back brush to his shell.

"Give me a hand," Hun ordered.

"What did you need help with?"

"I need to get my shell polished," Hun explained. "I can't quite reach all of it."

"No problem, just turn around."

Hun turned around and Gabby ran the special wand with a buff over his shell. She had noticed that his was different from the other turtles. The structure was the same with geometrical shaped scutes that fit nicely together but the coloring was different. Instead of light green his was more of a mustard color.

"There," Gabby said when she was able to get a good reflective gleam of the carapace. "I can see my face."

"Perfect," her client said as he studied his reflection in the glass windows. That was odd. "I am a prime member of my species."

"I'm glad to see you have overcome your problem."

"Problem?" The voice came out in a growl. "I don't have any problems." He shoved past her out the door.

"Where are you going?" Gabby asked

"To find my brethren," Hun said as he placed his hand on the door. "Don't try to follow. I don't need this meeting mucked up by a human."

"Are you feeling all right?" Gabby asked. While she had no problem with her client getting over his anger and self loathing about being a mutant she had not expected it to be so quick, nor for him to form contempt at his former species.

"I feel fantastic." He walked out.

Gabby took a step to the door and paused. He had ordered her to not follow him, but he was acting odd. Could the seventh sin have befallen him? He certainly was acting proud of being a turtle.

"Sorry sir but I have two higher orders than yours." She ran after him.

She had a good idea of where he was going and didn't need to ask anyone. A few Dragons had noted that their boss was acting a bit off. The only person she needed to talk too was Urielle and hoped she was with the turtles.

"Please pick up," Gabby said once she was outside of the building. She tracked down the nearest manhole and yup, the edges have been broken, making the hole wider than it originally was.

"Gabby?" Urielle asked. She sounded exhausted and for a good reason. The poor girl was running back and forth all day.

"My client is in the sewers," Gabby said as she climbed down the ladder, cradling her phone between her faced and shoulder. "He's trying to find his brethren."

"Great," Urielle groaned. "I'll let them know. We just got Raph cured."

"Thanks," Gabby said. "And good job." She jumped down from the last rung and looked around. Where would Hun go? How as he able to move so fast? She didn't think he was running around on all fours down here. That was just perfect. She lost her client.

She had to try something. She ignored the various odors that had surrounded her and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and gathered all of her energy, including what she was given by Charlotte and tried to hone in on Hun.

_Left_ The voice came in the form of a whisper.

Then left was where she was going to go. She ran down in that direction and only went down different paths when she felt it was the right way. She had to find her client, confirm that he was indeed a host to pride and then cure him.

She had run around the sewers searching for her client for hours. She was tired and out of breath but she had to press on. She had to find Hun before he got hurt or did something stupid or both.

She paused when she noticed a large figure in the shadows. He had the same frame as her client. "Sir?" She called out.

"Hello?" The voice belonged to her boss.

"Oh good," Gabby let out a sigh of relief. "I know you didn't want me to follow after you but I had to."

"You were following me?" Hun asked as he stepped into the light. It was not her client. This turtle while muscular and spiky was also silver with a dark blue shell. His hair was black and messy.

"No," Gabby gasped. "You're his clone."

"He's not alone," the voice belonged to Leonardo.

"Oh," Gabby tried to sound happy to see them. She had no hatred for them and they knew she wasn't bad and they were good friends with Urielle.

"I know these sewers can be confusing," Donatello appeared. "We'll try and help you find him."

"Thank you," Gabby said. "I know you are not fond of my client but you are all mentioned in a prophecy. Twenty turtles to save the world."

"Twenty?" the clone asked. "I bet this is why I was sent back."

"Prophecy," Leo frowned. "What kind of prophecy?"

"I'll let you know when we find my client and cure him," Gabby said. "We will let you all know."

"I have a question," Donny spoke up. "Does he have his phone with him?"

"I hadn't tried," Gabby said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "That and he doesn't want to speak to me. He acted like he didn't want to associate with humans anymore. He just wants to find you."

"And you found us," Donny said.

"I did," Gabby smiled when it dawned on her. "I'll call him and let him know I found you and we can try to find a way to meet up."

"Don't bother," the clone said, although now his voice was harsher. "I was able to track them down myself."

"Hun?" Leo asked.

"Right behind you," Hun said. The former human was indeed standing behind them. "I told my servant not to follow me, except like most humans she doesn't know how to follow orders. I believe it's because she has a crush." He flexed his arms. "Can't blame her. What female doesn't want a piece of this, except I don't bed with human freaks. I only go after females of the superior species, my species."

The other three turtles just stared at each other. The young clone scratched the top of his head in confusion.

"Should we be flattered?" Donny asked.

"How did you find us?" Leo asked.

"This time I followed my nose," Hun said as he tapped his snout. "I couldn't smell any of you for a while but I knew I was close when I was able to sniff you out." He stared at Gabby with a look of pure pity. "Poor thing has to use technology. Her and her kind lack our reptilian senses."

"You found us," the clone said. "My name is Mace Croft. I'm your genetic clone."

"Oh," Hun smiled. "I remember you from when we were fighting those cultists. No wonder you are the best looking of those three, though not as good looking as me."

"I wasn't following," Gabby said. She had to think of a way to get Hun to put on the badge. "I was trying to find the others for you."

"As you can see I didn't need any of it," Hun said.

"Well there was a second reason," Gabby said. The badge had to represent something that would appeal to Hun. He felt that not only his species was superior, but he was the most superior of the turtles. At least that was the vibe she got.

"And that would be?"

"I was doing an errand for Urielle. She asked me to pick up Leo's badge. It was getting crusty and needed to be cleaned and polished."

"My badge?" Leo asked.

"You don't remember which one?" Gabby asked as she stared into the turtle leader's eyes. "I know you have so many of them." She pulled the badge from her pocket and handed it over to him.

"Oh," Leo blinked. "I remember now. It's my badge of leadership. I wasn't sure if it was that one or my stealth badge or my katana skills badge." He accepted the badge from her hand.

"I can't believe you forgot," Donny said. He had smacked the side of his head. "You just got it the other day. Only the strongest and best turtle should be the leader of us."

"You are right," Hun said. "Only the strongest and best should lead our kind." He snatched the badge out of Leo's hand. "That would be me." He pinned it on his belt. He stood with his chest puffed out and a large grin on his face. The grin faded a few seconds later and he grabbed his head. "No." His voice was painful as he fell on his knees.

A purple ghostly figure shot up from him. Her lovely eyes glared at them. "Crow all you want, but your victory shall be short. We have already have fed." She vanished.

"They've fed," Mace said in an alarmed tone. "That can't be good."

"It isn't," Gabby said. She was kneeling next to her client. "Sir?" She ran her fingers on the top of his hand. "Hun?"

Hun sat up and slowly opened his eyes. "What did I say? What was I saying?" He grabbed his head. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," Gabby said softly.

"I never meant those words," Hun said as he stared into Gabby's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. You mean a lot to me." He stood up and replaced a sympathetic smile with a snarl as he stared at the other turtles. "I would never consider freaks like you, freaks like us superior. I hate being a disgusting reptile, and you," He pointed at Mace. "You remind me even more of the abomination that I have become."

"Let's get you out of these sewers," Gabby said as she grabbed her client's hand.

"Yes," Hun agreed.

* * *

Gabby glanced over her shoulder as they walked away. Mace looked crestfallen at what Hun had told him, the poor guy. Gabby wanted to bake him a dozen cupcakes to help him feel better. Hopefully Leo and his brothers will cheer up the poor kid. One thing that Gabby did know for certain was that she was going to have to talk about the prophesy with the others.

Lucy breathed in deep as she sipped her rich amaretto coffee. Things were going according to plan. Pride had recently returned and mentioned she had recently fed. She was the last of the seven. There was the small problem of opposition having the seven items of virtue, but she didn't care. She had her small armies preparing for battle. Jay had mentioned he was getting close to finding the bell.

And then there was her champion. Ch'rell was sitting in the lotus position with his arms spread out and his eyes closed. He preferred to meditate at least once a day and he drank green tea in a Japanese style cup. He had spent a thousand years in Japan and before that who knows how long in space as he spread destruction to various planets, oh the stories he could tell and Lucy wanted to hear all of them.

Ch'rell had done well with that body. While Lucy sped up the recovery of his atrophied muscles he took care of the rest by eating well, exorcising and spending a decent time out side. His once frail body was now toned with fine sculpted muscles. He even had noticeable abs on his stomach. Stringy dishwater blond hair was now thicker and a tint lighter thanks to exposure to the sun. The same exposure that gave his once deathly pale skin a healthy glow. That human body was indeed attractive.

Lucy stood up when she heard a knock at the door. "Someone forgot a key." She had divided her servants into teams and each team would have at least one key to the suite. "I'm coming."

The person behind the door was not a servant. She was a young woman with dark hair and pale blue eyes. She was dressed casually in a button down purple blouse, brown leather shoes and light blue jeans. Her forehead was covered in a purple headband.

"Hello Lucy," the woman said.

"Hello Charlotte."


	5. The Gang's All Here

**Story 5: Angels and Demons**

_Chapter 4: The Gang's All Here._

* * *

Lucy stared at the other woman. She didn't move and couldn't think of anything to say. She hadn't seen Charlotte in nearly ten years, not since her half brother failed in his attempt at world domination.

"Charlotte," Lucy used her friendliest tone of surprise. "Why don't you come inside? I have some of the finest coffee or the finest tea if you prefer, sorry I don't have any ice cream."

"This is not a social visit," Charlotte said. Her voice was serious and she did not look the least bit happy.

"So how long have you been here in New York?" Lucy wanted to avoid the obvious reason why Charlotte came to her hotel suite. "Seattle got too boring for you?"

"Do not skate around the issue," Charlotte said as she stepped inside. "I know what you are trying to do. You plan on being the Dark Mistress in question."

"Guilty as charged," Lucy beamed. "There is still time and I can cut you nice slice of the deal."

"I do not wish to end this world."

"Ending?" Lucy tried not to laugh. Boy did she have it wrong. "I'm not about ending the world. I want to make it my own."

"You wish to be a demoness and bring about Hell on Earth," Charlotte accused.

"Well that is the way I plan on doing it. It won't be easy and it will certainly be messy."

"I am not here to assist you. I am here to stop you. It's still not too late. You can stop what you are doing and go back home."

"No," Lucy said in an assertive tone. She was not going to stop, not going to go back, not after all the work she had accomplished.

"You know I'm going to stop you."

"Try." Lucy held up a hand. "You are going to try to stop me. The prophecy is on my side."

"Don't forget the counter. Twenty turtles, four by four and one four is not a why."

"Oh yes, I remember that part and how many turtles do you have about five maybe six?"

"Seven total. I will find the others. I am trying to stop you now when there is still a chance for you. I apologize for what my brother got you involved with."

"Don't apologize for Eddie," Lucy said. She thought about the good times they had and when Eddie had tried to take over the world. "He showed me how it could be done. He gave me a taste for it. I wish I could be as creative as him with the computers. That whole Y2k thing would have worked."

"It didn't," Charlotte said. There was sadness in her voice. "Now he's gone. You will be destroyed too if you go through with this."

"I will succeed where he had failed. I will do this for him and for you even though you are too stubborn to admit what is good for you.

"I have the seven items of virtue. I know where the Three Treasures are located."

"I have my own three treasures," Lucy said. "I have my seven, my servants and my warrior."

"And I have mine." Charlotte stepped out of the room. "Remember it's still not too late."

Lucy stared at the closed door for a few seconds. "It is for you." She spun around and was face to face with Ch'rell. He was staring at her questionly. "Something wrong, Pumpkin?"

"Nothing is wrong," her warrior said. "Who was that?"

"Someone I hadn't seen in a while," Lucy answered. "I used to date her brother."

"I need to go somewhere," Ch'relle said. "There is someone I need to speak with."

"Have fun," Lucy said as she stepped aside. "You don't need my permission to leave this room or building."

"I won't be long." He closed the door behind him.

"Now where was I before I was interrupted?" Lucy asked as she sat down at the small table with her still warm cup. "Ah yes." She picked up her coffee and took a long sip.

* * *

Karai stared at her reflection in her tea for several minutes. She was half listening to her protector while she thought about what had happened within the past month. She and her Foot ninja had fought against the unwilling minions of the original first horseman and most recently two of her employees were possessed by the demonic forms of two of the seven deadly sins.

She had to calm her wolf mutant, Razar who was envious of the thicker hides of some of the other mutants as well as their other abilities. It was getting to the point where he was about to kill them in the if he cant have what they have then no one can. She and Remiel were able to convince him to look at himself and appreciate what he has. Now Razar was acting like the perfect role model to children. He was extremely friendly and was all about teamwork.

Her top scientist, Chaplin was acting different now. He had apologized several times for trying to force himself on Karai and understood if she wanted to fire him. She wouldn't. It was unfair to make him suffer due the actions of a demon inside him. Chaplin tried to avoid her at all costs now.

"Are you feeling well?" Remiel asked her. He had accompanied her to the restaurant for lunch. She didn't want to eat alone and he insisted on coming with her. It was a perfect agreement.

"Sorry," Karai said as she set her cup down. "I have so much on my mind."

"We both do," Remiel said. He glanced at the rest of the patrons. "None of these people know what is going on."

"It may be for the best," Karai said after she had taken a good sip from her tea." None of them have been trained in the skills we have. They do not know how to wield a weapon."

"That's why the investigators and the tutors are trying to convince the rest of our cliental to get out of dodge while the getting is good." He paused to take a drink from his Sprite. "We still need to set up a place to speak to everyone."

"The Foot tower," Karai said. "We will all meet and discuss everything at the Foot tower." She felt her headquarters would be best. The turtles would not trust her in their home and they feel the same about Hun and she did not trust Hun or his Dragons not to attack her or her ninjas while at the Purple Dragon headquarters.

"I'll let the others know," Remiel said. He made the motion to grab his phone when he looked up.

Karai turned to see where he was looking and saw a young man standing in front of their booth who was not their waiter. He did not work at the restaurant at all.

"Hello, Karai," the man said coolly.

"Do I know you?" Karai asked. She had several interviews that week and he could have been any of them trying to do a follow up, but then if he was he would have addressed her as Miss Saki.

"You should," the man said. "I took you in as my own when your own parents left you. I told you stories after I tucked you in at night. I baked you daifuku when you were feeling sad. I taught you every fighting skill that I knew."

"No," the word could not leave her mouth. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. "Father?"

"Father?" Remiel glanced at her, looked at the man and reached down to grasp his cane.

"How is this possible?" Karai asked. "You were erased in the Prime world."

"My body was but not my spirit," the man, her father, explained.

Karai stood up and grabbed the man's hand. It was warm and soft, but then her father's Oroko Saki suit was made to feel like a real human. She stared in his eyes and at the rest of his face. She noticed one little detail that her father never had on his human suit, stubble. There was also a few tiny healing cuts on his chin from shaving.

"You're human," Karai said and ran her finger over the jewel hanging from her neck. She could not see the squid like form of her father's true form in this human body. "But are you not possessing it?"

"Yes and no," her father said as he spread out his arms. "The former owner vacated it years ago. His family refused to pull the plug. This body is mine now."

"Why are you here?" Remiel stood up.

"I know you will try to stop my mistress," Karai's father said. Mistress? Her father would never address anyone like that. "Do not even think about it."

"Your mistress?" Karai asked.

"She made it possible for me to live again. I owe it to her. We will remake this world to our fitting and rule it together."

"Father stop," Karai said with her eyes closed. "You were given another chance at life. Do not throw it away by doing something foolish again."

"My ungrateful child," her father hissed through his clenched teeth. "I had thought you would have been pleased to see me, but now I see you were same deceitful girl who betrayed me. Your turtles will not help you nor the other turtles from the other worlds." He stared at Karai for a full minute before he turned and left.

"My lady may I make a suggestion?" Remiel asked. "I believe it would be best for you to take the rest of the day off and have that meeting now."

Karai nodded. They could not wait any longer.

* * *

Leonardo stared at Karai as she held out her hand in front of him. He knew it was an offer of friendship as well as an alliance. He had once thought she and he would be friends. There was a sense of honor in her that he had once admired. He even formed a crush on her, but those feelings were destroyed after she had hurt him and destroyed their second home. It was partially renewed when she stood up to her father and even more when she invited him and his brothers to the costume ball.

"Hello, Karai," Leo said as he accepted her hand. "Please forgive me if I'm a bit short. I have had a lot of my mind with my brothers." He was not exaggerating. After the spirit of Gluttony had been excised from Mikey his youngest brother spent the rest of the day either in bed or on the toilet. The following few days Mikey did not eat much, only limiting himself to three meals a day and those were healthy. There was no snacking or desserts of any kind.

Raph also went through a small change. He did not work out as much and limited his training to what Splinter had taught them. He would take short walks through the sewer to be alone with his thoughts or he would mediate.

"I understand," Karai said and pointed up. "I have several of my Foot ninjas in the rafters. I trust you."

Leo stared up and saw the hint of movement. "Thank you."

"Please sit down," Karai said as she walked around the room.

Leo sat down with his brothers, directly in front of Hun and a few of his Purple Dragons he had brought along. One of them was Mikey's friend Raz. Just seeing her made Mikey seem pleased.

"I would like to know what this is about young ladies," Splinter said as he stared at the front of the room where the three protectors sat along with a young woman dressed in casual clothes.

"I hate to intrude, but hey," the protector known as Remiel said.

"My apologies, young man," Splinter said.

"Thanks," Remiel said and turned to Charlotte. "Well it's your show now."

"Thank you," the mystery woman said. "My name is Charlotte and I run the agency where the Protectors work. I assign a Protector to the client personally and I find the clients through divination."

"You're psychic?" Mace asked.

"Not quite," Charlotte said. "I get the visions while praying and meditating. It is also what gives me clues and hints. I was able to find out where the three treasures were and know when that assassin was about to shoot Mr. Mason."

There were a few coughs from the Dragons and Hun glared at Charlotte.

"Ixnay on the Astnamelay," Gabby said to her boss.

"Sorry about that, but now you can see why I had to keep…" She pointed at the former human.

"Hun," the large mutant said.

"Hun alive," Charlotte finished. "What we are up against is someone I know who has delusions of grandeur. Her name is Lucy Ragna. She and I have something in common. We are both Nephilim."

Leo knew he had heard that name before but he wasn't certain where or what it actually meant. He turned to Don. His smarter brother would know.

"Nephilim are beings that have a human as one parent," Don explained. "And an angel for another." He blinked and stared back at Charlotte. "You are really half angel?"

"She's as pretty as an angel," Mikey said.

"Thank you," Charlotte said with a smile. "I am but we do not have time to explain what I am fully. We are here to discuss Lucy. She is not mentally stable," Charlotte said. "She wants to become a demoness, bring Hell on Earth and rule the world."

"Alongside my father," Karai added.

Leo felt his heart stop and everyone in the room sucked in their breaths. Even the ninja soldiers in the rafters appeared upset.

"The Shredder is back?" Hun asked in a half panicked tone.

"We had feared he would return," Splinter said.

"Only his spirit returned to our world," Karai explained. "He was placed into the body of a man that was only kept alive by machines in a hospital. My father is now essentially human."

"That is good right?" Mikey asked. "He's going to be easier to defeat now, right?"

"The prophesy of the take over has begun," Charlotte said. "The four shall ride and the seven shall feed."

"That has already happened," Leo said weakly.

"The dark mistress shall revive the destroyer of worlds," Charlotte continued.

"Father," Karai said and nodded for Charlotte to continue.

"By the word of the book, the blood on her finger and the sound of the bell it shall start and by the second ring she shall be queen, but there is a counter. Twenty turtles shall appear and give the allied forces the light. Four by four and one four has no why. One follows the daughter of a tyrant, one comes from a time that has yet to be, one is a leader of dragons. The last has been with us all along."

Leo wasn't sure what she meant by the four by four but he had figured out the others. "Mace, you're the one that comes from a time that has yet to be"

"Mistress Saki is the daughter of a tyrant," the mutant alligator snapping turtle said. "And I follow her."

"Your one of them, boss," Raz said.

"The leader of dragons," Hun said slowly as he stared at his hands. "I had to become like this to save the world?"

"And the final part," Charlotte said. "Seven shall fall by the wearers of virtue. The heroes return the gift back to their savior. The being of light shall take on the dark."

"The wearers of virtue have something to do with the items of virtue?" April asked.

Charlotte nodded. "Seven of my protectors shall don the items. I just need to figure out which protector will wear which item."

"What of the sword, the mirror and the jewel?" Leo asked.

"They will also be needed," Charlotte said. "We are going to need every able and available fighter there is. We will need every ninja, every mutant, every gang member."

"Every super hero," Mikey said. "I'll contact the Justice Force."

"And I'll contact the Ninja tribunal," Leo said.

"I'll contact us," Donny said and for a second Leo worried his brother might have lost some of his mind. "Charlotte said every ninja and every mutant righ?. I'll go to the gate and see if we can contact our counterparts. Our not so serious selves, are way too serious selves and the girls." He paused for a few seconds before he had that look in his eyes. The Eureka look he got when he finally figured out how to make something work. "Four by four and one has no why. There will be four teams of four turtles and one has no y chromosome."

"Donny I could kiss you," Urielle said. "But I don't want to make Raph jealous."

"Don't worry about it," Raph said. "I've been keeping my ra-"

The lights went out.

"Good thing it's still sunny," Casey said.

"It's not just the lights," Remiel said as he held up his phone. "My phone isn't working."

The other two protectors checked their phones along with the Purple Dragons, Casey and April no one's was working.

"Mine is," Donny said. "That means the power outage is only within this area. Don't know how far it is spread, but it's enough to take out the main phone towers. To power ours I hacked directly into one of the satellites."

"That is good you have communication," Hun said. "But without power you can't operate your dimensional gate device."

"Oh," Donny said in a dejected tone.

"This was my father's doing," Karai said. "He told me I would not be able to get help from the turtles."

"I have an idea," Gabby said. "It's just based on the hope that this outage hasn't spread close to New Jersey."

"What the heck is out there?" Casey asked.

"A secret government base," Gabby said.

"Bishop," Hun said in a tone that made it sound like he was pleased. "He said he would help us in case we encounter one of the fallen or their spawn."

"That would be Lucy," Charlotte confirmed.

"Donny, see if you could reach him," Leo said.

"Can that dimensional gizmo thing be transported?" one of the Purple Dragons asked.

Leo shook his head. "But I'm sure we can take it apart and reassemble it in another location."

"I was able to reach him," Donny said. "And he does have power and is willing to help."

* * *

Hun's group was the one who lead the others to the Bishop's secret base. The turtles had brought a couple of their friends along to assist in the fight. The first was that crocodile who not only was as smart as Donatello but he was also a brute fighter. The other was an anthropomorphic samurai rabbit.

Bishop was expecting them and had a few government works outside waiting to lead them downstairs and into the area Donatello had asked for. He wanted something with a lot of space.

The space in question was about half the size of Yankee stadium.

"Yeah," Don said as he and the croc were carrying in some large equipment. "This shall do."

"Stockman assist them," Bishop ordered.

"Gladly," Stockman said. Hun hadn't seen the scientist this happy before, but then again he never remembered Stockman having to build a dimensional transporter for the Shredder before.

"Hi Dr. Stockman," Chaplin said as he carried in more technology. "Looks like we will be working together again"

"Lovely," Stockman said in an annoyed tone. Seeing his displeasure made Hun smile.

"I hope we have enough power," Raphael said as he stared around the area. There were plenty of outlets and covered panels.

"We have enough power to keep Los Vegas lit up for ten years," Bishop said. He lowered his sunglasses as he studied everyone. "Where are your other two brothers?"

"Contacting more allies," Raph said as Urielle walked up to Bishop. "Don't get to close. He may be on our side now and not to mention those eyes can suck out your soul."

"I assure you, Turtle, that while I am many things I am not a monster."

"Relax," Urielle told him. "I just letting him know that more are coming."

"I am already aware of the Justice Force and the people from the Ninja Tribunal," Bishop said.

"Not them," Urielle said. "My boss, Charlotte and the other Protectors. Charlotte had to stop by the agency to get them and some items that will help us."

"Thank you for that information," Bishop said. "We will keep an eye out for them."

"I have a picture," Urielle said. "I know Gabby doesn't trust you, but I just met you and I tend to give everyone the benefit of the doubt."

"I also trust you," that clone said. Hun couldn't even look at him. Except for his coloring that clone looked just like Hun.

"He's different now, kid," Raph told him. What does he mean by now?

"Who you calling kid?" the clone asked. "We are the same age."

"How about a change of subject?" Urielle asked. "Now that you know about Charlotte I can tell you something else about us."

Hun was interested in knowing. It was better than watching Donatello, the croc, Chaplin and Stockman as they work on the reassembling the dimensional gate with Stockman trying to boss everyone.

"All of us Protectors know how to fight before we became Protectors," Urielle said. "Charlotte knew when each of us had our near death experience and visited us at the hospital. Being close to death made is able to receive a piece of her, her angelic energy and she imbued each one of us with it."

"That is why you can heal?" Hun asked.

Urielle nodded.

"We just about got it," Donatello shouted.

"I'll let everyone know," Urielle said and skipped off.

It only took minutes for everyone to return to the large room. The others have been contacted and were on their way. Donatello had said he contacted the others in the various dimensions. He mentioned that thanks to his counterpart's stick they were able to get in touch with the prime turtles.

"All we have to do now is wait," the smart turtle said. The screen bleeped behind him. "And the girls are ready."

"Everyone stand back," Bishop ordered.

Hun stepped back. Gabby was standing next to him. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it.

The four female turtles stepped out first from the gate. They were followed by a woman in a hockey mask, a redheaded man, the female rat mother a large female crocodile and young Asian man with green eyes and dressed in an outfit similar to Karai's

"I didn't know you were bringing friends," Donatello said to his female counterpart.

"The more the merrier," the female said. What was her name was it Donna?

"The message was that things were dire here," the female leader said. "We brought our mother plus Cassie, Andrew, Kai and Leather."

"Just Leather?" The male croc asked.

"That is all," the female croc asked.

"Who's the handsome silver guy?" Mikaela asked her counterpart. "He's cute."

"That's Mace," Mikey said.

"She sure moves on fast," Gabby said in amused tone.

Hun shrugged. He didn't care who that blond turtle was interested in. He would not admit that he felt a small bit flattered and relieved that she was interested in his clone.

"Okay everyone," Donny said. He was staring at the screen again. "Big group coming through, involving some vehicles."

"Clear the area," Bishop shouted.

Hun picked up Gabby and ran to the back and side of the room.

"Oh boy," Raph said. His voice was full of mock amusement. "The return of the wonder blimp and the clown car."

The gate shimmered as a large van drove through. It somewhat resembled the vehicle that Hun had remembered seeing the turtles in when he lead the mutant army out of the Technodrome, but it also looked like it was crossed with the first van that his turtles rode around in. It was followed by two cars. One was red and the other were blue and both resembled cars from the 50's and 60's. The most unique part about the vehicles was that they flew through the air.

"Nice upgrade," Mikey said.

The doors to the van opened and the chubbier Leonardo stepped out. "Hey everyone."

"Did you miss us?" Michelangelo asked.

"Great job with the dimensional gate, Mr. Wizard," Donatello said.

Their Raphael looked around the room. His eyes widened when he saw Hun. "Is the big guy still crazy?"

"That depends," Hun said. "Are you still having conversations with your imaginary friend?" He noticed Gabby was giving him an odd look. "He does. He talks to people who aren't there."

"So this is their world," a deep and gruff voice said. The ridiculous Raphael was shoved aside by a different Raphael. No this one had Katanas on his back. He was joined by three other turtles who also wore red eye masks. They all looked the same. They were the smallest set of turtles by far and their necks were just a bit thinner and slightly longer. Their beaked snouts were longer and pointier. They also had short tails. The only way to tell them apart were by the weapons they wielded.

More creatures came out of the van and the two cars. One of them was a white rabbit who looked almost exactly like Usagi.

"Could it be?" Usagi asked as he walked up to the other rabbit.

"There is a vision of me in this world," the other samurai rabbit said. "Greetings brother." He held out his hand.

"Welcome to our world," Usagi said as he grasped it in a warrior fashion. Both bowed at each other.

"We should introduce our friends," the chubby Leonardo said. "These are our friends from Florida." He indicated four green creatures that Hun nearly mistook for more turtles at first, but with their webbed feet, beakless mouths, squat bodies and bulbous eyes at the tops of their heads he could see that they were frogs.

"Hello all," one of the frogs said. All four of them were dressed in brightly colored shirts and Bermuda shorts. They looked like rejects from Miami Vice.

"Nice to meet you," one of the other frogs said. They all greeted them in the same polite manner in the same southern accents.

"This is Genghis," Leonardo continued to introduce them. "Rasputin, Napoleon and Attila."

"Hey," the chubbier version of Mikey said as he ran up to the frogs. He pointed at the last one named. "Attila." He turned around and pointed at Hun. "Hun. Attila. Hun."

Hun glared at this turtle and stared at the Mikey he was familiar with. The other orange wearing turtle had his hand over his eyes.

"Enough," the Raphael who talks to no one said and slapped his brother.

"Hey," Michelangelo said as he rubbed his head. He pointed at the gruffer Raph. "You are a bad influence."

"I didn't say anything," Raph said. He had a somewhat proud smile on his face.

The chubby Leonardo coughed. "Moving on." He pointed at a man that did not need any introduction as far as Hun was concerned. He already knew this was their version of Jones with that physique and that mask. The main difference was that this Jones had hair that was shorter and stuck out in several directions.

"All right." the Jones that Hun knew walked up to the other Jones. "Their version of me. I wonder if you are good at beating up gangster punks."

"I'm quite good," the other Jones said in a voice that was similar to Clint Eastwood. "And muggers, armed robbers, arsonists, shoplifters, jay walkers, litter bugs, you name it. The city is a cesspool of crime that needs to be taken care of." Damn, this Jones sounded psychotic.

"Ooooohkaaaaay," the normal Jones said as he walked backwards from his counterpart.

"These are a couple of our female friends and fellow fighters," Leonardo said. He pointed to a green woman who was either part salamander or lizard. She had a long tail, curvaceous chest, webbed fingers and long brown hair done up into a ponytail.

"Hi," the green woman said. "I'm Mona Lisa."

"This is Lotus Blossom," Leonardo said as he indicated the young Asian woman standing net to him.

"I am honored to meet you," the woman said. She had long dark hair and carried her own katana. There was something about her that reminded Hun of Karai.

"And finally the Neutrinos," Leonardo approached a group of humanoids. They were elfin in appearance and had bright colored hair styled in odd geometric shaped cuts. "Dask, Kala, and Zak."

"Groovy bunker you got here daddy-o," the one called Dask said.

"Very cool," Kala added.

"I guess I should be the one to introduce everyone on our end," Leo said as he rattled off the names of everyone from this world. The chubby turtles and their frog friends took a step back when they heard Leatherhead's name mentioned.

"My counterpart is not a friend of yours?" Leatherhead asked.

"Quite the opposite," Rasputin said. "He's our enemy. He enslaved us once."

"I can assure you that I will do no such thing," Leatherhead said.

"We can vouch for him," Mikey said. "Ours is polite a good friend and about as smart as Donny. He helps him sometimes with his experiments."

"Ours is totally different," Michelangelo said. "He's mean and dumb and has a Cajun accent."

"Ours is also an alligator," The chubbier Donatello said. "This one is clearly a crocodile."

The scary Leonardo cleared his throat. "What is it that we are up against exactly?"

"A psychotic angel/human crossbreed that wants to take over the world," the sane Jones said.

"By bringing the end of days," Raph added.

"The hellmouth yawns," Raz said.

"Demons running around," Gabby filled in. "Skies completely blackend out."

"The Seven Deadly Sins in corporal form," Donny said.

"Everything that could scare you," Hun added.

"Dogs and cats living together," Mikey said.

"Enough," the scary Leonardo said. "We understand."

"We need everyone who can fight," Bishop said. "I take it that all those who came here are ready."

"Ready and willing," the insane version of Jones said as he flexed. "I want to know when we get to break something."

"Good," Bishop said and turned to face the government worker who ran up to him. After speaking to him he turned towards Gabby. "Your boss has arrived with the rest of the protectors. They are headed this way."

It was only minutes before Charlotte appeared with a dozen people. They were men and women of different races, and various ages. All dressed differently. The only thing they had in common was the wooden canes they carried.

Charlotte walked straight up to Gabby. "I came across something special. I had to google for the photo and printed it out."

"What photo?" Gabby asked.

Charlotte looked up at Hun and smiled before she turned back to Gabby. "The key to your past. I believe this is another reason why I assigned you to your present client." She handed the picture to Gabby.

"Oh," Gabby said when she took the picture. "A school dance. Man I must have been in my freshman year and look at the hair. Wow I impressed either a senior or a junior. Kinda looks like a football player."

"Lemme see," the sane Jones said. "I can tell what kind of sport a guy plays or played." He looked at the photo and his eyes widened. "Hun, you idiot. Why didn't you tell her sooner?"

"What?" Hun asked.

"The dude in this photo is one of the assholes that burned down my father's store," Jones said.

"Can't be," Hun said and stared at the picture. Staring back at him was his seventeen year old self squeezed into a tuxedo. He was next to a young girl around fourteen. He stared up at Gabby and down at the girl in the picture. "It is." He closed his eyes. Why couldn't he have seen it sooner?

"What?" Gabby asked.

"Your real name is Madeline Talbot," Hun said. His knees felt weak. "You used to live across from me on Houston. Your mother was librarian and your father was-"

"A recruiter," Gabby whispered. "I know that much. I was given that information earlier along with their first names."

"Your mother always cooked dinner," Hun continued. "But your father baked. He was one of the best."

"That's who I learned it from," tears were forming in Gabby's eyes.

"Your family moved to Iowa after you finished middle school," Hun continued. It had been a long time since he saw his old friend, but he still should have been able to know who she was.

"And you asked me to the dance because I was moving?"

"My junior prom. My going away gift to you," he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Gabby said. Her tears fell from her chin and landed on his arm. "Just tell me everything you know."


	6. The Battle Begins

**Story 5: Angels and Demons**

_Chapter 5: The Battle Begins._

_

* * *

_

Gabby stared at the phone hanging on the wall for the longest time. Every time she was about to pick it up and dial the numbers she faltered for some reason. Come on, this is what she wanted. She knew who she was partially thanks to Hun, or is that Hunter now? He had filled in eight years of her life. It was hard to think of him as his chosen name or by sir, and considering how they feel about each other she now just saw him as her client.

She grabbed the phone and just held her arm in that position. Thanks to Bishop she was able to find where here parents were with his resources. They were still in Iowa and Bishop was able to provide her with the number she needed. It was just trying to muster up the courage to actually dial it. She had no idea what to say. All this time of wanting to say something and there was nothing to say.

"There is something wrong?" the gruff elderly voice belonged to the turtles adopted father.

"I can't go on," Gabby said weakly. "I want to. I want to call but I just can't."

"You are trying to call your parents?" Splinter asked.

"Trying and failing," Gabby said. "I don't know what to say to them, or how they would react." She had no idea if they thought she had been dead this time or just missing, or if they felt she was being an ungrateful brat who was purposely ignoring them. She had no idea how their relationship was before she left for New York.

"You have no idea how they would react until you speak to them," Splinter said. "As for what to say tell them that you love them and miss them."

"I do miss them and while my memories are unclear I do love them." She had felt that way ever since she got actual pictures of her family and knew their first names.

"If any of my son's went missing for a year and then contacted me I would be ecstatic just to hear his voice." Splinter placed a hand on her arm.

"I know but-"

"No more buts," he cut her off. "There is also time. The blackouts are coming closer." He was right. The first blackout had lasted for hours, but Lucy and her team caused another one that spread out even further. If this keeps up then there would be no way for Gabby to contact her family.

"I'll do it," Gabby said and stared at the phone. "It's now or never." She pulled the receiver and placed it next to her ear and dialed.

The phone rang for three times at the other end. Gabby wondered if anyone was home and if they were could they be in the front or back yard, or in the middle of doing something where they couldn't hear the phone.

"Hello?" A woman's voice on the other end greeted. She sounded matronly. She had to be Gabby's mother.

"Hello, may I speak with Mrs. Talbot Mr. Talbot?" Gabby asked.

"This is Mrs. Talbot and if you are trying to sell something neither myself or my husband or interested."

"Mom? It's me, Madeline." Gabby managed to get out. She waited for a reacting from her mother on the other end. All she received was silence. After a minute she spoke again. "Hello?"

"Can't be," her mother said. "It just can't be."

"It is," Gabby said. "We used to live in the apartment on Houston Street at the 368 address in 2D right across from the Mason family. They had a son named Hunter who was about three years older than me."

Her mother had started to sob. "Go on."

Gabby told her everything that Hun had relayed to her. She mentioned how her father taught her how to bake, how grandma taught her how to play baseball. She wanted to learn some type of martial arts when she was twelve but wanted something different and unique and her parents signed her up for the French fighting style of Savate.

"I wish your father wasn't at the store right now," her mother said. "I've been trying to reach him on his cell while we were talking but of course he has it turned off."

"I need you to do something for me," Gabby said. Was she going to continue to think of herself as Gabby or as Madeline now? "Tell me everything else."

"Honey?"

"The reason why I had been gone so long. I was attacked over a year ago at a gym. Someone hit me hard on the side of the head." She decided not to give her mother the name of the hit man. Those details were not important right now. "After he hit me he shoved me the pool. I nearly drowned. It was because of a lifeguard and two security guards I survived. I lived, but my old life was erased. Mom, I have amnesia. Clues and puzzle pieces have been given to me and I'm putting them back together."

"No."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're alive."

"Those eight years that I relayed to you. Hunter told me."

"Hunter Mason? How is he? He was always kind to you and us. He helped us move. I hope he got out of that gang."

"He used to be a body guard for one of New York's elite," Gabby said as she tried to put a positive spin on her client. Her parents like the old Hunter back in the day. She wasn't sure if the would accept the fact that he was in a gang, not to mention mutated into a half human half turtle creature. "He runs his own business now."

"That's good," her mother said. "Sounds like it is starting to rain over here. You used to be so afraid of thunder when you were real little. I would hold you and sing to you during storms." She filled in more of the gaps relaying to Gabby about her best subjects at school, her favorite television shows, the names of her friends including past boyfriends. She went to the university of Louisville in Kentucky where she majored in business and had dual minors in literature and psychology. Her original dream was to own a bakery. After graduation she got a good job in Louisville and lived there until that fateful trip to New York. Her mother had neglected to mention any names of possible boyfriends or husbands.

"Am I married?" Gabby asked.

"No, and you were not seeing anyone either if that was the follow up question."

"It was." She paused to exhale an lower her shoulders. She was still single. If Hun wanted to they could start a relationship once she was no longer his Protector.

"I hate to tell you this," her mother said. "Your old boss was murdered."

"Murdered?" Gabby nearly dropped the phone.

"Jeremy was found dead with a gunshot wound in his forehead. Two of your coworkers were attacked. Darlene is dead but Hector lived. He has a scar on the side of his face and has to use a cane to get around but he lived."

"Why?" Gabby asked. "Why would someone attack them?" Why did someone try and attack her?

"There was some embezzling going on in your company. You, your two coworkers caught it and thought it was a mistake. You brought it to your boss and he brought it to the senior CEO partners. Two men named David Armitage and Jacob Wilson. Wilson was the one who was embezzling under his partner's nose. While you and your co-workers thought it was a mistake, Jeremy and Armitage thought differently. You called me just before you left to speak with your company's office in New York." Her mother paused to sniffle. "Oh God, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"It's fine. It's helping me remember and answering some questions."

"What have you been doing in New York? Where you working for your friend?"

"No," Gabby said. He was a client of hers, but she was not exactly working for him. "I am helping people in a way." She filled in on her mother about what kind of work she has been doing and was talking about the last girl she assisted when the power went out.

There were a few yells in the background, mostly from some of the Purple Dragons and the turtles and frogs from what Hun had called the goofy dimension.

"Looks like I ran up Bishop's phone bill," Gabby joked as she hung up.

"The outages have spread here," Splinter said as he turned on a flashlight. "We knew this would happen."

"That means it's going to happen soon," Gabby said. Everyone was prepared for battle and Charlotte was in a constant state of prayer and meditation. Bishop wants to know when the attack will begin. Sending out his troops to early would risk to many questions.

A figure nearly crashed into them and yelped. Splinter's beam found the figure. It was one of the turtles from the goofy dimension and this turtle had a belt buckle with the letter M on it.

"Hi Mike," Gabby greeted him as she pulled out her own flashlight. It was hard to address the turtles properly with four different versions. The females were easy, but they had to find ways for the others. Goofy world Donatello was called Don, this world was Donny and the prime world was Donatello. The goofy world was called Mike. They couldn't call him Michael since that was the call name of one of the other Protectors, of course they had their own Raphael but everyone just called him human Raph.

"Hey uh Protector with the ring," Mike said. Gabby was given the ring of Chastity to wear during battle. They thought she was most fitting since due to her amnesia was still a virgin in her mind.

"Did you forget your flashlight?" Gabby asked.

"Of course not, dudette," Mike said as he pat down his belt and frowned. "Bummer."

"You can walk with us," Splinter said. "I am certain both Bishop and Charlotte will want to see us right now."

* * *

"It's almost time and I don't know what to wear," Lucy said as she searched through her closet for the right dress. "Jay, sweetie, I need your help."

"By your side as always," Jay said. He had found the bell. It was no bigger than a dinner bell and covered in black enamel and trimmed in gold.

"I need to find the right dress. I want to look my best when I become the Dark Mistress." She pulled out her favorite LBD. "Oh no, black is too cliché."

"What about red?" Jay suggested.

"I always wear red when I do something important," Lucy said as she grabbed a dress by random. "I want something different." She stared down at the powder blue gown that she grabbed. No that would not do at all. She couldn't wear green because that color was too triggering for her warrior.

"What about that vermilion gown with copper colored lace?" Jay suggested.

"Oh Jay that sounds perfect," Lucy said as she searched for the gown in question. "What would I do without you?" She found the dress. It had a plunging neckline and ended at her calves, from hips down it was covered in a copper colored lace mesh. The bell shaped sleeves were also trimmed in the lace.

"I'm sure you would have been able to manage," Jay said. He was wearing a blue and gray three piece suit with a sleeveless top of chain mail over his shirt and under the jacket.

"I doubt it," Lucy said as she removed her regular clothes and slipped into the gown. While Jay zipped her up in back she slid her feet into matching pair of peep toe pumps with a thick one-inch heel. "Still got to do my hair, make up and jewelry, but first I need to check on my Pooky."

Her warrior was dressed in an off white undershirt, long shorts that were made out of a light and thin material and a long pair of socks. He was going to need it to prevent chaffing from the armor that was before him. It was made out of a metal like substance and resembled the armor of a samurai warrior, except it had sharp blades on the shoulder and knee pads and even more attached to the gloves giving the appearance of claws.

"Do you like your new shiny?" Lucy asked as she slipped up behind him. "I have tried to match it as close to the description you gave me as possible."

"It is quite remarkable," Ch'rell said as he admired the suit. "I hope to find it quite lethal."

"Oh you will," Lucy purred. "The helmet has a special feature where you can alter and adjust the sound of your voice. I hope you find one that is close to your old voice." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will give it a try." He gave her an admiring look. "You have been quite beneficial."

"I can benefit you in more ways than you can imagine," Lucy breathed. "As a human there are many ways that you can indulge in and find pleasure." She made her fingers on her other hand tiptoe up his thigh. "And I want to help find you find that pleasure."

His eyes widened. He tried to speak but his words came out in choked gasps.

Lucy smiled when she saw a certain hardening and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. "Enjoy that for now. The best is to come much later." She pulled away from him and headed to the bathroom, passing by Jay.

"What was that about?" Jay asked.

"Just giving him a sample of dessert," Lucy said before she stepped inside and closed the door.

* * *

"Dragons follow," Hun gave the command to his Purple Dragons. They were all divided into several groups. There were Bishop's Earth Protection forces, Karai's ninjas and mutants, the Protectors and the turtles and their friends. He knew he was part of both the Purple Dragons and the twenty turtles in the prophecy.

"I wonder if we get to keep these," Two Ton said as he continued to admire the new high tech gun he received from Bishop's crew.

"I doubt it," Hun said. Bishop was not the type to just hand out such weaponry as gifts. He viewed it as loaning them out for a higher cause. "Doesn't mean we can't try and take them later."

"That's our boss," Raz said. She was proud to be walking with the Dragons but the look on her face whenever she looked at the turtles was that she would rather be walking besides Mikey. Hun didn't blame her. He wished he were walking alongside Gabby, correction Madeline.

He still couldn't believe that he wasn't able to recognize his old neighbor and friend. A part of him wished they had kept in touch better. He might have gone with her to the gym and she would not have been attacked and her memories would have still been intact. Then that would have meant someone else would have been his bodyguard.

"You like her a lot," the voice belonged to Hun, except Hun didn't say it himself and for a few seconds he thought it was his conscience. It took him another second re realize it was coming from his left. It was that silver skinned clone of his.

"How is this your business?" Hun asked. He thought he had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with his clone.

"I'm just noticing," the clone said. Gabby had told him his name was Mace. "You knew her when she was a kid."

"When we both were kids," Hun said and had to do a double take. "Where did you hear about this?"

"She told me," Mace said and smiled. Did He look like that when he grinned? It was almost frightening.

"If she wants to share that's fine, but I'm not sharing."

Mace shrugged. "I guess I'm just relieved to see that you do have a good side."

"This is about us sharing DNA?" Hun asked. "Don't come to me thinking we would have a relationship because you are my copy."

"Would you have any problems with me if we both were human?"

"Didn't you hear him?" Two Ton asked. "Quit messing with the boss."

"Fine," Mace said and ran up to where the rest of the turtles were.

"Halt," Bishop said from ahead. "This door we are about to go through will lead into a subway tunnel that will eventually bring us into city." He turned to the direction of Charlotte. "Are you certain she is starting?"

"Yes," Charlotte said. "She is about to read from the book."

"Then proceed," Bishop said as he dialed a number on one of the Turtles' phones.

"I wonder who he is calling," Raz said.

"I'm pretty sure we will find out," Hun said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Tonight was the beginning of a new era. Lucy had donned her most expensive jewelry. Precious gems hung from her earlobes and the gold chain around her neck, and dotted the gold bands around her wrists. She thought of putting her hair up, but she would rather have it swirling around in the breeze.

She, Jay and Ch'rell had gathered on the top of the hotel and watched as the sun had set over the powerless city. Her servants had done a good job with the power outages even if the pesky city workers kept on insisting on turning back on. Now it will be off for good.

Lucy held up the Naturan Demento. The dark leather cover of the book as well as the pages were said to be made from human flesh. The hard accents of the corners were rumored to come from human bone and it was written in blood. Lucy wasn't sure how true the rumors were. All she knew was the book had worked. It worked for Eddie before someone had to pull the plug on his dreams and send him to Hell.

"Everything is prepared, Mistress," Vorst said. He held the bell in his hands. "All of your servants are on the sidewalk below."

"Excellent," she turned around to face her warrior. "How are you doing my dear?"

"Quite well," Ch'rell said. He was now wearing the full armor of the suit and due to the modifications he asked for the helmet not only altered his voice but made it appear as if he had glowing red eyes. Oh and that voice. It was smooth and commanding. This was the perfect voice for such a warrior. When Lucy takes him to bed later he will keep that helmet on.

"Once the bell has rung I want you to make your way down to command my troops," Lucy said. "Our troops. Feel free to slice anyone up on the way down that will try to stop you."

"I will take great pleasure in that, my lady," Ch'rell said.

"Now for this," Lucy opened the book to the right page and read out loud. *"Fires beneath me burn, fire beneath all burn and consume. Darkness surrounds us. I command you gateways to the underworld open. Release your armies, release your undead legions. The army of the damned is mine to command."

She paused to stare at her ring. The red jewel was throbbing. *"Allow darkness to slither across your land, may the dead rise, may the abyss open it's mouth. Allow me to take control as the Dark Mistress. Allow my voice to ring out." She grabbed the bell from Jay and rung it.

The sound of the bell echoed through out the city. In the horizons in front of where Lucy was standing she saw red geysers shoot straight up into the sky. She wasn't sure if it was fire or blood. One the streets below the pavement cracked. Glowing red seeped through and various creatures slithered and crawled out. Skeletal beings with scraps of flesh hanging from their frames climbed out, each one was carrying a weapon.

Lucy smiled. "This is for you, Eddie."

* * *

The subway stations were half deserted when the allied forces have arrived. Leo wished he could provide some comfort to the people who were trying to hide in the stalled trains, but he knew he had to move on. There was no way if his appearance would have frightened them even more and he knew the best comfort to them would be destroying the demonic armies.

"Ready," Bishop commanded as the front of the line reached the bottom of the stairs. "Now."

Everyone ran up the stairs and onto the city streets. Everywhere was chaos. People were trying to leave in cars and on foot. All were trying to avoid the glowing holes in the asphalt and the hideous monsters that were climbing out.

Both Bishop's forces and the Purple Dragons opened fire on the monsters with their high tech guns. The Justice Force sprang into action. Those that could fly were in the air and taking down several winged monsters. The Foot ninja and mutants had also sprung into action and were fighting the undead.

Undead soldiers were running towards the Turtles faction. Leo was ready. He unsheathed his katanas and sliced them down, only for one of the blades to come into contact with Charlotte. Leo slowed down and eased the force but he still cut into her hand, to the bone.

"What are you doing?" Prime Leonardo asked. One of his Katanas met with Charlotte's other hand.

"Leo, you need to use the sword of the ancient hero," Charlotte said. "The rest of your weapons need to be touched by my blood."

"Why do you want to injure yourself and bleed on our weapons?" Prime Michelangelo asked. His voice actually had a bit of concern to it.

"To make them more efficient against the demons," Charlotte said.

"She's half angel," Leo said. He wasn't sure if the others knew that fact or not.

"A real angel?" One of the frogs had asked. Leo believed it was Napoleon. "You mean from heaven and all?"

"As real as you can get," Leo said as Leona and the fourth Leonardo or simply Lee held out their blades underneath Charlotte's bleeding hands.

The others held out their weapons and as soon as a single drop of blood had touched it they would rush off into battle. Charlotte was able to anoint the weapons of the turtles, April, Karai and her male counterpart, Mona, Lotus, both Usagi's, the frogs and even have a little bit left for some of the sports equipment for both Casey's.

Leo waited until the last one was done before he could thank her.

"Don't mention it," Charlotte said and held up her hands. They were no longer bleeding but were still wounded. They almost looked like stigmata. "I heal fast. I'm going to join up with Bishop. I know where Lucy is."

"Lead us to her," Leo said.

Charlotte nodded and ran up to the government agent, blasting away at anything that came near her with the small hand held laser pistol she carried.

Leo spun around when he heard the fierce growls of a strange beast. He sheathed one of his katanas and removed the bronze sword instead. As soon as the monster, that resembled a cross between a wolf and a bull, came near him he sliced at it. The demon died instantly, turning into both a puddle of goo and a puff of smoke.

Up ahead he saw Mona, Genghis and Leatherhead fighting against a small group of those skeletal soldiers. He ran into the fray kicking and slicing away.

"Leonardo watch out," Leatherhead said.

Leo was about to turn when he felt something grab a hold of his leg. It was a large orange creature with a huge mouth and the mouth is what had Leo by the leg. Leo cringed when felt the teeth of the beast force itself further into his flesh.

"Cowabunga!" Mike jumped down with his nunchucks swinging and struck the monster in between its eyes.

The creature hissed as it released Leo from its mouth. "How dare you. You made me lose my lunch."

"Looks like someone bit of more than they can chew," Mike said.

Leo was ready to defend the shorter and chubbier turtle when his Mikey jumped onto the back of the beast.

"Someone needs to go on a diet," Mikey said. "Ready, Raguel?"

"I'm ready," one of the Protectors ran up with the Goblet of Temperance.

"Have a wafer thin mint," Mikey said as he pried the mouth open.

Raguel spilled the contents of the goblet into the creature's mouth. Almost instantly the beast began to thrash around and dissolved into smoke.

"Now they are in a solid form," Leo frowned. That was the same thing that had possessed his youngest brother recently.

"That one isn't," Mike said.

"Nope," Mikey said. "Pay back's a bitch."

"It is indeed," Leo said and turned to where the skeletal creatures were and found out they were gone and the allies that were fighting him had run up ahead. "No use just standing around when there are demons to fight."

* * *

"Keep going," Hun ordered his Purple Dragons as they continued in their path through the city. He had repeatedly fired his gun at the various monsters that were running around. Some of them looked like they were the combination of two or more different kinds of animals. Some of them looked like they would have come from one of the paintings by that guy that made the aliens in the Alien movies, some looked like the came from the surreal like paintings of that Renaissance artist. What was his name, Hi Anonymous Boss? Some were just nasty. There was one creature that looked like a stomach covered in black and bleeding ulcers walking around on four legs.

"Boss they are coming from the sky," one of the Dragons shouted. Indeed there were several monsters flying around that had decided to swoop down on them.

"Don't just stand there and cry about it," Hun said. He looked up and aimed the gun at some of the flying monsters. He pulled the trigger and brought down each one he aimed for.

"Good shot," Raz said as she took down another monster. She did not see the freaky bluish black creature with the two mouths that was behind her, nor did she see the Protector as he swung down with his cane and smacked the monster against the side of his face.

"Watch yourself," Hun cautioned as Raz stared in disbelief at what had just happened. "Now keep on moving."

Everyone was fighting to their very best, even the scientists, Stockman and Chaplin were battling against the monsters. The Foot ninjas fought with grace, stealth and skill as always and Karai's mutant army tore into the savage beasts like ,well savage beasts. Nothing like fighting fire with fire. The Tribunal acolytes used their spirit animals to distract the enemies before they attacked.

Two blurs of white fur zipped past Hun. The two rabbits skipped, ran and leapt about with their swords swinging, leaving behind a trail of dead and dying demons behind them.

Those frogs and the goofier turtles used unconventional ways to battle against the demons. They even resorted to child like taunting to get the monster to charge them, and end up bashing their heads into things like mail boxes and abandoned cars before they did them in with their weapons. They were also throwing around exploding ninja stars. Well, whatever works.

The others from their dimension also had different skills. The salamander chick was able to leap great heights and distances and could really kick.

The woman named Lotus was a skilled warrior in Ninjitsu. She did not appear to be fighting rather than dancing and Hun may have been imagining it, but when things got quiet both Lotus and Lee appeared to smile at each other. It was the same smile that Raphael with the imaginary friend shared with Mona, the same smile Mike shared with that one alien chick and heck even the same smile Mikey and Raz shared.

The alien kids, the Neutrino's had admitted they were against fighting and war and would rather have a good time and have fun but even they understood that sometimes you just had to fight. They also carried weapons in their vehicles since according to them it was required by law to carry them and know how to use them, and know them they did. They had barely missed any of the monsters they fired at.

That worlds Casey did not need anyone to question his fighting abilities. This guy was brutal to the point where he actually scared Hun. That Casey not only killed the demons but beat them to a pulp before he moved on. He was clearly enjoying this way too much.

The turtles from the Prime dimension fought with the same strength and grace as the two rabbits. They may have been the smallest but Hun knew from playing Superquest that size didn't matter when it came to fighting. It was how well you fought and probably was the reason why the turtles he was used to were able to take him down all the time.

The turtles that he was used to were at top-notch performance, so were their female counterparts. Hun's clone, Mace was also able to hold is own against the demons. Seeing all the terrapin warriors in action made Hun feel proud to be the same species as them for a split second.

"Hold her down," One of the Protectors said. He was introduced as Raphael, making things even more confusing when dealing with three turtles that also shared the same name but it was obvious this guy was named after the angel instead of the artist.

The mutant turtle that worked for Karai along with two government agents were holding down a woman with green skin, green hair and a green dress.

"You can't make me look," the green woman said.

"Oh yes we can," the human Raphael said. "Don't you wish you had a coat like mine? It's nice and leather and it makes me look really cool."

"I bet she wishes she was stronger like me," the Foot mutant said. "A coat can't keep her protected."

"Not fair," the green woman said. "I want a coat and I want armor."

"We can get it for you," Raphael said. "I don't know if you want one exactly like mine, or in a different color."

"Let me see," the woman opened her eyes. Raphael shined the Mirror of Satisfaction in front of her. "No fair." The woman shrieked as she dissolved into smoke.

"Gluttony and Envy were taken down," the Prime Leonardo said as he ran past. "There were still five more of the deadly sins left to defeat."

"Now who the hell is he talking to?" Hun asked as he grabbed a spiky monster by its long tail. He lifted the beast up and twirled the tail around, using the body to knock out several more of the monsters.

"The big turtle was resourceful," the prime world leader said. "He was able to use one of the monsters as a weapon to take out the rest."

"That's it, I'm taking another path," Hun said. It was bad enough that one turtle kept making random comments to nobody, now there was a turtle that narrates the action.

There was a monster that looked like a large lump of rock with thick square shaped legs, two heads and hammer like fists. The beast was attacking both Gabby and another one of the frogs. Both Gabby and amphibian were holding their own against the monster but they were going to need some help.

Hun ran towards the rock creature while dragging the same monster he had used as a flail with him. "Get away from them you large freak."

The monster did not listen to him. Instead it swung both fists down towards Gabby and the frog. Both jumped out of the way but the fists came into contact with the building next to it. Cracks formed on the building and large chunks rained down.

"Get out of the way," Gabby shouted as she shoved the frog aside.

Hun cried out as he ran towards his Protector. He threw the monster at the rock creature before he jumped and placed his body over Gabby's as the rocks fell down.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_* Translated from ancient Sumatrin_


	7. The 20th Turtle

**Story 5: Angels and Demons**

_Chapter 6: The 20th Turtle._

* * *

Hun held his breath as he heard the chunks and pieces of building material fall all around him and Gabby. He did not focus on the sounds the made at impact only on the sound of Gabby's breathing and heartbeat. He was also able to hear his own, despite the fact his head felt like it was wrapped in something firm and leathery.

He was also able to feel the debris has it landed on his shell and slid to the front, backs and sides or it remained there while more piled on top. He felt a few more brush against his sides and he felt others collide against his shoulders, causing some his spikes to crack and break. He felt it, but it didn't hurt. It was a similar feeling to clipping fingernails.

"Hunter?" Gabby asked from beneath him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." It was not a complete lie. Some of the debris that fell against his sides and legs did have some sharp edges that cut into his flesh. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm just feeling a little crowded."

"Good." As soon as he said this he felt some weight being removed from his back. "They are trying to dig us out."

The last of the debris was removed and Hun was able to feel the fresh, if one could call it that, air on his skin. His head still felt wrapped. It felt like he was putting on a shirt but hadn't stuck his head through the neck hole yet, except what was wrapping his head was much firmer than a shirt.

"Thank you," Gabby said and Hun felt her roll out from under him. "Oh my god, Hun, where's your head?"

"You can't see it?" Hun asked as he relaxed. He felt his head pop through the firm leather like material. When he opened his eyes he realized what had happened. He had retracted his head into his shell.

"I didn't know you could do that," Gabby said in astonishment.

"I didn't know either," Hun said as he rubbed the top of his head.

"How did you not know?" the Prime Donatello asked. He was one of those who helped dig them out. The others were that frog that Gabby rescued, Hun's clone, another Protector, Raz and two ninjas "You are a turtle like us."

"He used to be human," Mace said. He noticed the way the Prime turtle was looking at him. "And I'm his clone from the future."

"Let's make sure we have a future," the Prime Donatello said. He tapped Hun on the back with his fist. "It is a good thing you have that."

"Lucky me," Hun said weakly. He hated to admit it but the Prime world turtle was right. If he hadn't had his shell then he would have died and possibly Gabby as well.

* * *

Leo was the first to catch up to Charlotte and Bishop. He was followed by Prime Raphael and Mikaela. The government agent and nephlim were standing at the foot of the luxurious New York Palace hotel.

"There is one thing I will have to say," Bishop said as he stared up at the hotel. "Our enemy has quite excellent taste."

"I always figured these types would have preferred something like a cathedral," Mikaela said. "But then again she is a demon."

"Wannabe," Leo said as he remembered what Charlotte had told him. "She's also half angel, but she wants to be a demon." He heard more people approach and he saw that less serious world's Casey had arrived along with a few Foot Ninja, two more government agents, a Protector who had a sword and a Purple Dragon.

"Cathedral's would have been too cliché for her," Charlotte said as she stared up. "She is probably standing at the roof and looking down at us." She rubbed her neck and took a deep breath. "Lucy Ragna. Come down here and talk. I am giving you one last chance." The voice broadcasted from her as if she had a built in loudspeaker system in her throat.

A couple of helicopters were circling around in the air, promoting Leo to look at Bishop.

"I have the cops, national guard and various other task forces on their way," Bishop said before he spoke into his shell cell. "Tell them to keep on circling." He lowered the cell. "They also do not depend on the towers here for communication to work."

"Lucy Ragna," Prime Raphael shouted. "Come down and face us coward."

"I don't think that is going to work on her," Leo said.

"Not to mention that she won't be able to hear you," Charlotte said. She had turned around to speak to them. "I think I gave her enough cha-" Two blades shot through her, one came out her shoulder and the other was just beneath it. Her eyes widened as the blood dripped down.

"Charlotte," the Protector gasped.

Charlotte stumbled forward once the blades were retracted from her. She was caught by both Bishop and the Protector.

"Is she part of the forces that are aligned against me and my mistress?" The voice was a like an ice cube placed on the back of Leo's neck. If he had any hair it would be standing, but it wasn't the voice alone that made him pause it was the man standing in front of him.

"Shredder," Leo gasped.

"That girl was quite pathetic," The Shredder said. He appeared the way he did last time, dressed in his gunmetal gray armor suit. His glowing eyes stared menacingly at Leo and the others.

Leo had both one of his katana's and the sword of the ancient hero drawn out, but Prime Raphael was faster and was already battling against the Shredder. Leo had to wonder if this really body was really human considering how his old enemy fought in it.

"What is it that you want?" Leo asked as he joined the other turtle in fighting against the Shredder.

"I want revenge," the Shredder said. "I want everyone of you turtles to suffer a slow and horrible death."

"You have a new body now," Leo said after the Shredder had managed to knock out one of Prime Raphael's sais. "You have a new life. Why are you blowing it away on revenge?"

"My hatred for your kind knows no bounds."

"You can't try and reason with him," Prime Raph said as he ducked from another strike. "He just won't listen."

Leo nodded as he continued to fight. Out of the corners of his eyes he caught sight of what the others were doing. The one Protector was trying to heal Charlotte. Several humans with guns were firing against the allied forces.

"Praise the Dark Mistress," one of them shouted.

The government agents along with the Purple Dragons fired back with their weapons while Karai's ninjas and mutants attacked them.

"Repeat the warning I gave you," Bishop instructed into the Cell while in between firing the gun blasts. "If she won't relent by the third warning then open fire."

The Shredder growled and swiped at Prime Raphael and managed to grab him by his neck. "I wonder if it does have to be all four. I can just kill this one and it will all be over."

"Ya," Mikaela shouted as she kicked the Shredder in the back of the head. She twirled her nunchucks against his arm until he released his old on Prime Raphael.

"Where did you go?" Leo asked. He had nearly forgotten about her.

"I was being extra sneaky," Mikeala said.

Leo had to smile. There was no doubt about her being a ninja.

* * *

"Look at all of you disgusting demonic freaks," Hun said as he held up the Mirror of the Enchanted Maiden. "Go on and look at how ugly you are." A flash of light erupted from the mirror. The several demons that were in front of his group stood there frozen.

One of the rabbits, a frog, Prime Donatello, Gabby, Mace, Raz and a couple of Foot Ninja took them out with no trouble at all.

"This makes things a bit too easy," the rabbit said. "I almost wish there was a bit of a challenge."

"I would normally agree with you," Prime Donatello said. "But we are fighting against pure evil. We have to win."

"I wish I had this sooner," Hun said as he stared at the back of the mirror. It had been useful during the fight. "Now for more ugly freaks."

"I doubt you would think I'm ugly," a silky sweet voice breathed into Hun's ear slit. "In fact I'm far from it."

Hun felt his heart race and his libido growing stronger just from the voice. He was glad he was wearing shorts so that no one could see how aroused he was.

"Get your hand's off of him you skank," Gabby said in a low menacing tone.

"Oh is he your boyfriend?" The voice belonged to woman who had measurements that was physically impossible unless said woman was Barbie, or Jessica Rabbit. There was not a scrap of clothing on her pink skin.

"He's a friend," Gabby said, still trying to keep it professional. "Now get your hands off him. We don't know where they have been."

"They have been in more places than you can dream off little Miss White Dress."

"White dress?" Gabby chuckled. "Just because I can't remember doesn't mean it never happened." She shot her fist forward, the one with the ring and struck the Sin in the middle of the chest.

"No!" the Sin screeched as her breasts exploded like two popped balloons. The rest of her body dissolved into a cloud of pink smoke.

"That makes at least four," Gabby said after she blew on her ring. "I heard Michael managed to get Wrath by not fighting."

"Well how did that work out?" The frog asked.

"Something about tackling him until Wrath came into contact with the Amulet," Gabby explained.

Hun didn't care which sin got offed in which manner, except for one. He wanted to see Pride die. He wished he was the one who got to do the task after what that bitch had done to him.

They continued to fight through the streets with Hun using the mirror and everyone attacking the demons. He watched as one Sin fade away into a cloud of orange smoke and watched as another Protector as the smashed a hammer down on a blue sin. None of them were Pride.

He paused when he did see a humanoid figure in purple. "Pride," Hun growled her name. It had to be her, it just had to be.

"Miss me?" Pride asked in a haughty tone. "Of course you did. You miss my wonderful embrace. They all do."

"I will never miss what you have done to me," Hun said. From behind the demon he could see another Protector sneak up behind her. It was Urielle and she had the badge in hand.

"You were depressed with what you became," Pride said. "I was making you see the perfection within yourself."

"First of all I do not get depressed." Hun waved a fist at her. "Secondly I was proud of what I was before I got turned into this freak."

"You see. You needed to have been shown the light."

Urielle ran up to Pride and smacked her in the face with the badge. The point of the pin left a long red scratch across the sin's face.

"You bitch," Pride hissed as she rubbed her face. "That hurt."

"And it looks like it will be lasting," Urielle said.

"She's right," Mace caught on. "It looks like it might even scar."

"What?" Pride asked as she ran her fingertip across the red scratch.

Hun held up the mirror. "Come and see for yourself."

The Sin ran up and stared at her reflection. "My face, my perfect face, it's ruined." She grabbed her face with her hands. "My face is ruined, my beautiful face it's gone, its gone and ruined." She continued to cry out as she dissolved.

"That was quite clever," Prime Donatello told her.

"Thank you," Urielle said. "But it was easy when you figured out the sin and their weakness."

"Look out," Raz shouted as she fired her gun in the air. More of the flying creatures were attacking them. Raz was able to take out one of them with her gun.

Hun tried to angle the mirror so it would shine up but only were able to stun a few into crashing into the ground where they died instantly.

One of the winged beasts swooped down and grabbed the frog while the rabbit and Prime Donatello were able to jump and avoid being snatched and in retaliation were able to land a good blow on the various creature's skulls with their weapons.

"No, damn it," Mace said when the one of the flying monster's dropped the frog. He ran up to where the frog was falling, but he did not reach it in time. "Damn you." The clone shouted as he fired his gun at the monster and blowing its brains out.

Urielle was immediately by the frog's side and had her hands hovering over its body. Gabby joined her and the two were trying to heal the frog, but after a minute the two stopped and Gabby shook her head.

"Damn it," Urielle said as she banged her fist into the ground. The second her fist struck the ground shook and another hole opened behind them.

A large red creature crawled out of the hole. It had the body of a jungle cat with long crab like legs ending in large paws with hook shaped claws. It's back was covered in curved spikes and it's long tail ended in a hand shaped appendage that was also tipped with claws.

Both Gabby and Urielle stood up to get away from the monster, but they were not fast enough. The monster's tail whipped out at them.

"Go," Mace shouted as he shoved them out of the way. He was smacked by the tail and was sent rolling across the street.

"Gabby," Hun asked for her, but his eyes were on his clone. Mace was not moving. Deep cuts left red stripes on his body that were bleeding.

"I'm fine," his Protector said. "We have to heal him."

"You heal him," Hun said. He glared at the monster that had injured his clone. He ran up to the monster with his gun firing. He scored one shot at the side of the monsters head and another right in center of the appendage at the end of its tail. He jumped on the monster and raked his claws against its neck

"You tried to damage the copy," Hun snarled as he straddled himself on the monster's shoulders. "Now try to take on the original." He placed the cold blunt end of the gun against the back of the monster's head. He pulled back on the trigger not once or twice or even three times. He kept firing at the monster until it had fallen and stopped moving.

"There is such a thing as overkill," Prime Donatello said as Hun slid off the monster's corpse.

"Don't tell me how to kill my enemies," Hun said. He turned to where the Protectors and Mace were. "Have you healed him enough?"

"I'm still sore," Mace said. He was sitting up. "And I probably need some antibacterial ointment, but I'm no longer bleeding."

"Then get back up and fight. We can't afford for them to waste their energy on you."

"I have plenty of fight left in me," Mace said in a low tone.

"So you do feel for him somewhat," Gabby said as they continued towards the Palace hotel.

"What?" Hun just stared at her. "That thing just pissed me off in general." He didn't feel anything for his clone, not in a father and son fashion and even if he did he wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

Loud explosions brought their attention to the hotel. Several brilliant bursts of orange and red had erupted on top of the towering hotel. In the sky a helicopter set aflame was crashing to the ground.

"Everyone get ready to run," Hun shouted. He kept his eyes on the helicopter to see where it crashed and if it would come close. To his luck and as well as those close to him the helicopter crashed several feet ahead. Hun saw several people running back away from the flaming wreckage.

"Keep moving," Prime Donatello said and ran ahead.

"Wait," Hun said. "Who's in charge here?"

"I thought that Bishop guy had taken charge," Urielle said.

"Does it even matter?" The rabbit asked and followed after Prime Donatello.

The helicopter was still smoldering when Hun and his group had approached it. He looked around. There was at least one third of the various turtles from the different groups and different dimensions. There was also several of his Purple Dragons, Foot ninja and government agents.

There were also hundreds of skeletal warriors and humans standing alongside them wearing a ridiculous uniform armed with guns. They were all staring at the flames and appeared to have been waiting.

"She will approach," a voice that made Hun swallow in fear had said, the voice of his former master. The metal bound figure stood in front of three bruised and bleeding turtles

"Shredder," Hun stared at him.

"That is Master Shredder," the Shredder said.

"Go shred some cheese," Urielle said. Hun had to admire her bravery, but she had no idea who the Shredder really was.

"Your not my master," Hun snarled. "Not any more. There is one thing I hate more than turtles and that's dying." He pointed a claw at Shredder. "You tricked me into destroying our world you alien freak."

"Actually I'm human now, and you are the one that is a freak in your own terms," the Shredder said in an amused tone. "Bit of an ironic turn around."

"Freak, human, he's the guy with the muscles," Gabby said as she stood in front of Hun. "And a Protector." She tightened the grip on her cane.

"Hun, you finally found someone. She's quite lovely. You should be proud."

"Don't you even think about harming her," Hun growled.

"I may or may not," The Shredder said as the skeletal warriors and the human soldiers on their side bowed towards the direction of the helicopter. "Our Dark Mistress approaches." He held out his arm and bowed. The Shredder was bowing to someone else?

Everyone turned towards the direction of the flames. Two figures were approaching them, male and female. The man was the older of the two and had noticeable gray in his hair. He was dressed in a blue and gray business suit with what appeared to have been chain main under his jacket. He carried both a gun and a sword.

The woman was young. Her long and wavy hair was red and black. She wore an expensive looking orange dress and was wearing gold jewelry. There was a bit of a reddish glow to her amber eyes.

"Lucy," Charlotte stepped in front of everyone. Her collar, left chest and upper left sleeve was covered in red.

"Charlotte," Lucy stopped. "How did that happen?"

"Shredder," Raphael Prime said.

"That was insane," Leo said. "Brining him not only back to this dimension, but also brining him back to life."

"I have been accused of being insane several times," Lucy said as she examined her nails. "I may be that but I know what I'm doing." She turned to the Shredder. "You shouldn't have done that. Charlotte is an old friend of mine and only I get to kill her, okay, Pumpkin?" Pumpkin? This lady did have a death wish.

"I am sorry my Mistress," Shredder said. Okay that did it. This was not the real Shredder. Not the one that Hun used to know even if he did sound like him.

"Lucy give up before it's too late," Charlotte said.

"But it is too late," Lucy said. "For you. I offered you a role in all of this and you refused."

"Because I already have a different role," Charlotte said. There was a spark of electric blue in the sclera of her eyes. "And that is to defeat you."

"Go ahead and try," Lucy said and snapped her fingers. The soldiers on her side ran to them.

"Attack," Bishop ordered.

Hun wasted no time. He avoided the gunfire while swatting away at the human soldiers. He grabbed two of the skeletal warriors and struck their skulls into each other.

While Hun was still fighting against her forces he was still able to watch as Charlotte fought against Lucy. Both women had crackling electricity form around their fists while they tried to punch at each other. Charlotte was indeed tough and a good fighter, but Lucy was over powering her. They should have waited for Charlotte to heal more first.

"Pardon us," the less serious Donatello or Don ran past him along with his version of Leonardo and Michelangelo. Lee had something that was wriggling around in a small sack and Don and a few vials of that glowing pinkish purple mutagen.

"Our Donatello has an idea," Mike said.

"Okay toss it," Donatello said.

Leonardo threw the sack at the two fighting women. It landed on Lucy and a frightened squirrel leaped out and scrambled around on Lucy's chest and shoulders before it jumped off and ran away.

"What the shell?" Raphael asked. This was the Raph that Hun knew.

"We found it cowering in one of the trees along the sidewalk," Lee explained.

"And now for the second part," Don said as he threw the vials at Lucy. "Charlotte duck."

Charlotte stepped out of the way as the vials flew past her but Lucy caught two of them. The others landed on her broke, spraying the mutagen on her clothes and exposed limbs.

"What the heck is this?" Lucy asked as she stared at the vials in her hand. She did not notice that where the mutagen had touched her was smoking. "Hair gel? You are trying to fight me with hair gel?" She looked at her arms. "Hey what's it doing?" She tried to rub it off but it would not come off.

"What is that?" Charlotte asked.

"Ouch," Lucy said as her facial features distorted and gray fur sprouted on her skin. She stared at her hands as they changed shape. "What is happening to me? Jay what is going on?"

"Sorry Mistress," the man with the chain mail said. He was in the middle of fighting against Karai. "I'm a little busy at the moment."

Lucy continued through her metamorphosis with the last detail having her sprout a long and bushy gray tail through her backside. "The prophecy didn't mention anything about this."

"Lucy?" Charlotte stared at the other nephilim in shock.

"What did you do to me?" Lucy asked as she looked herself over. "You ruined a two thousand dollar dress." All she cared about was that her clothes were ruined during the mutation?

"Your brilliant plan was to turn her into a mutant squirrel?" Raph asked.

"I figure if she was half squirrel she would have less angel in her than Charlotte," Don said while looking proud.

"Try it," a Protector shouted. "Kick her ass, Charlotte."

The glowing electricity returned to Charlotte's hands as she sucker punched Lucy in her stomach. It was strong enough to cause Lucy to slide back a few feet.

Hun was satisfied enough with the display that he returned to smashing his large fists against the skeletal warriors. He only paused now and then to watch Charlotte as she wiped the floor with Lucy. They were winning.

"Mistress!" The man that Lucy called Jay shouted. "Take the bell. The second-" He never finished. Karai ran him through with her sword. With the last bit of strength that he had he threw the bell towards the two nephilim were fighting.

Lucy shoved Charlotte aside and ran to towards the bell, Charlotte tried to grab her but the newly made mutant had grabbed the bell. "Too late. I win." She rang the bell.

A dome of light surrounded Lucy briefly before an explosion erupted before she stood.

"Charlotte!" The Protector that urged her to fight shouted before he threw himself in front of his boss to shield her from the blast. Several other Protectors, including Gabby and Urielle also threw themselves to shield Charlotte.

"Gabby," Hun cried out before he swatted the last two soldiers in front of him aside. He galloped to where his Protector was. "Gabby, Madeline."

"I'm fine," Gabby said. She and the other Protectors, and Charlotte were fine.

"Not much of a blast," Hun said as he pulled her into an embrace. He had no idea where the smoke was coming from.

"No not much," Gabby reached up to him but paused when she stared at her smoking hand. There were a few drops of mutagen on the back of her hand. "Oh no."

"No," Hun gasped. "Not you too."

"Yes," a loud female voice boomed behind them. "I am Lucy Ragna. I am the Dark Mistress of the new age. Bow before your queen." Lucy had grown several feet. Her squirrleish ears had grown longer and more pointed as well as her claws. She had a pair of fangs in her mouth and curved bullhorns on the top of her head. Large bat like wings were on her back.

Several aircraft fired missiles at her. They met Lucy head on with no damage.

"Oh shit," Raph said. "Now she's a demonic squirrel."

"We can still fight her," Gabby said through clenched teeth. Her skin had turned green and was forming scales. "Never give up right?" She cringed as her mutation continued. Her fingers merged until there were three of them and her feet ripped through her shoes with two toes. A shell tore through the back of her jacket while her face developed more terrapin features.

"What have I done?" Hun gasped. It was contact to him that mutated her into a turtle. "This is my fault."

"I was doomed to change anyway," Gabby said when the mutation finished. "Thanks to you I kind of know the benefits to this form."

"Anyone else change?" Another Protector asked. He was half human and half housecat. His grayish brown fur was covered in black stripes.

"Just me and Gabby," Urielle said. She had taken the form of a salamander. Her dark green skin was dotted with yellow spots.

"You still look beautiful," Raph said. "Both of you do." His smile faded while his mouth parted. "The twentieth. Gabby's the twentieth."

"Twenty turtles standing together," Gabby said as she took a defensive pose between Raph and Hun. The three chubbier turtles stood along with them.

"Stop," Karai placed herself between the Shredder and Prime Raph and Donatello. "I'll take care of him. Tokka over here."

"So we are complete now?" Mikeala asked as she and Mace joined the group.

"When everyone arrives we shall be," Prime Raph said.

Leo ran up to them with Donna and Raffel, a few seconds late the large Tokka joined them followed by the chubby Raphael, Leona and Prime Leonardo and Michelangelo. The twenty were complete.

"Twenty turtles," the Shredder said as he fought against his adopted daughter. "They have come together, Mistress."

"I see that," Lucy said. "And they will die together." She sent out a blast of green energy towards the group.

The blast struck Hun and the others and bounced back towards Lucy with no damage to the turtles. It hit her and moved her back a few inches while she cried out in pain.

"This cannot be," Lucy said and threw a fireball at them. The fireball bounced back in a similar fashion and burned her instead. "Impossible."

"It appears they have forgotten the last part of the prophecy," The Shredder said as his swords continued to strike against Karai's.

Charlotte sat up and blinked. "The heroes return the gift back to their savior. The being of light shall take on the dark."

"Gift and savior," one of the Protectors said. It was Michael and he was still wearing that peace symbol around his neck. "The greatest gift is life." He blinked a few times before he stared at Charlotte. "And in a way you saved us." He grabbed onto her hand. "Take back the gift you gave me. I'm returning that bit of angelic energy to you." A ring of blue light moved up his arm, to his hand and passed onto Charlotte's.

"It seems one has remembered," The Shredder said.

"Father, what are you doing?" Karai paused. Her eyes widened and for a brief second she smiled.

"Take back my gift," Urielle said as she placed a hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

"And mine," the mutant cat said.

"And mine," another Protector said.

"Take mine." One by one each Protector placed their hands on Charlotte and passed their energy onto the Nephilim until Charlotte was covered in blue glowing light.

"I have to give her mine," Gabby whispered. "But you need me here."

"Don't worry," Mikey said and pointed up at the sky. "We got a bit of a distraction." The Silver Sentry, the angel look a like and the chick with the butterfly wings had flown towards Lucy stood and attacked the demon with their powers.

Gabby ran from the group and touched Charlotte to give back her gift before she returned. It had only taken a few minutes.

"Give it up," Prime Leonardo shouted. "You cannot strike is. It is futile."

"It does seem that way," Lucy said. "So instead I shall attack your friends who fought beside you. You will suffer watching their death.

"Over my dead body," Charlotte said as she stepped in front of the turtles. She was still glowing and Karai must have given her the jewel of the holy bard because she was wearing it.

"If that is what you wish, Charlotte dear," Lucy said as more green energy formed in her hands.

"Bring. It. On." With each word Charlotte grew a few feet until she was as tall as Lucy. Feathery wings made out of light sprouted from her back.

"Hun," Gabby poked him. "The mirror."

"Here," Hun said as he tossed the mirror at Charlotte. The giant glowing woman caught it. Upon impact the mirror grew until it was proportionate with her.

"The sword," Leonardo said as he tossed her the sword. Like with the mirror it grew until it was just right for her size.

Lucy screamed like a banshee and released the blast of energy at them. It was larger than the other blasts.

Charlotte swung the mirror and the energy deflected off of it's surface and returned back to Lucy, leaving her stunned. She ran towards her with the sword and shoved it through her chest.

"You think that's enough?" Lucy asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"It will be," Charlotte said. She held the blade in place and wrapped her arm around the shoulder of the demon. With a few flaps of her wings she flew up, high above the city, taking Lucy with her while growing brighter and brighter.

"That sword is supposed to kill all kinds of demons," Hun said as he stared at the two supernatural beings. "Why isn't she dead yet?"

"She's powerful," Tokka answered. "More powerful than anything we fought."

"Yeah," Mike added. "She's supersize."

* * *

Charlotte held on tight to Lucy as she flew them both higher and higher while she tried to pump in every bit of energy that she had through the sword.

"What are you doing?" Lucy demanded.

"What I have to do." Charlotte said through clenched teeth. "It's about to end." She closed her eyes and thought about when she first learned of her heritage. It was when she first met her half brother. Eddie told her that not only did they share the same father but that their father was an angel. He promised he would look after Charlotte because that was what big brothers did.

Her memories jumped years ahead when Eddie told them they could be something much more. He had learned how Nephilim could achieve a status to where they were exactly like a full angel or demon. They could be like gods and ruled the Earth. He not only told her but also told Lucy and his poor deluded girlfriend was enchanted by the information at the time.

A year later Eddie had everything set up. It was through the event of Y2K that he would become a demon. He would then upload himself through the Internet and bring down the grids around the world.

Charlotte had begged him to stop twice. First before he achieved demon status and second before he uploaded himself.

"Sometimes little sisters have to look out for their big brothers," she had said while tears were streaming down her face. "Please don't do it. For me."

Eddie refused to listen and as he was converted to energy the group of heroes that formed the last time literally pulled the plug on him and destroyed him on the spot. Lucy had fled before they could either capture or console her.

One of the heroes was a man named Christopher. He allowed his body to be a vessel for an angel to use. He was also in charge of the Seattle based Agency. It was because of him that Charlotte became a conduit to the powers that be and took over the New York branch.

"Charlotte?" Lucy whispered. Her whole body was shaking. Both of their bodies were. "Are you not listening? You will destroy us both."

"I know," Charlotte whispered. She knew she will never listen to another of Remiel's songs or one of Urielle's poem's. She would never be able to admire Michael's zen garden, watch Zerachiel as she worked on their cars, play tennis with Raguel or taste Raphael's cooking or any of Gabriella's baked goods. She would never get to spend time with her other Protectors, go jean shopping or taste ice cream again. "But if this means that all my friends are safe, all those that I love will be saved, all those that I and the agency saved have a peaceful future as well as the rest of the world," she paused as she felt a single tear fall out of the corners of each of her eyes. "Then so be it."

* * *

The blue light nearly illuminated the entire sky before it retracted for a few seconds and then exploded. A ring of light radiated out over the sky and caused the ground to tremble for a few seconds.

"What now?" Leona asked.

"It's over," The Shredder said. He sounded confident, but there was no sign of either Lucy or Charlotte in the sky.

"He's right," Urielle sounded relieved. "It is over." She pointed to the nearest glowing cracks in the ground as they closed up. The remaining demons were being killed and no more were coming out. The last of the skeletal warriors were destroyed and Lucy's human soldiers fell to their knees and raised their hands in defeat.

Hun stared up at the sky. It was still dark due to it being nighttime, but there were no glowing red streaks to be found. There were no stars either, but that was because of the thick thunderstorm clouds that had formed. Lighting shot down from various locations seconds before the loud thunder was heard.

"Look," Prime Michelangelo said and pointed up. Small glowing spheres of energy slowly fell from the sky. Each one floated down to one of the Protectors and was absorbed by them.

The sky thundered once more and rain fell from the heavens.


	8. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Story 5: Angels and Demons**

_Chapter 7: Where Do We Go From Here?_

* * *

There was nothing more soothing than the sound of rain to Leo. It was also refreshing to feel each droplet as it ran down his body and washed away the blood. The cuts he had received still stung and he felt a pain in his left calf where he was certain he had pulled a muscle. The good thing is that he knew it was over. The demoness was defeated.

"We did it?" Donna asked. Tangled strands of brown hair had come undone from her ponytail.

"We did it," Leona said as she placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. There was a cut over her mouth.

Leo glanced around at the other turtles. They were all bruised, and cut in some fashion. Raffel was favoring her left arm. His Raphael had a cut over his right eye that was going to leave a scar. Leo's own less than serious equivalent had a section of his shell broken off over his right shoulder.

"Charlotte did it," Gabby said. The one thing about rain it made it difficult to tell if someone was crying or not. Leo was certain she was grieving. The tone of her voice was enough to confirm that.

"We all did it," Mace said. He was striped with half healed cuts. "But Charlotte did the most."

"She sacrificed herself for us," Gabby said as she reached up to wipe away a few tears and paused to stare at her new green three fingered hands. Leo couldn't help but to admire her new form. Sure, she was pretty when she was human but she was gorgeous as a turtle. She was not as spiky as Hun. She only had a single curved spike on each shoulder and a small row of three short spikes running down her elbows. She only had a single pair of the horn like spikes on her head and all of her reddish brown hair. She also had the claws on her fingers and toes but only her canines were long and pointed. Leo felt a twinge of jealousy towards Hun.

"Now what?" Mikeala asked.

"We have a lot to clean up," Donny told her.

"We will do that when it really is over," Leo said and turned to where he had last seen The Shredder was standing. Their enemy was still there and staring at them. "There is one last thing to do." He removed his katanas from his sheathes and ran towards the Shredder. The Prime turtles had the same idea for they were also charging towards their enemy.

"Leonardo stop," Karai said as she stood in front of her father.

"Karai, no," Leo could not believe her. He had thought she had finally seen the truth about her father. "I thought you severed your ties to him."

"I will never sever my ties to my father," Karai said. "You do not understand."

"We understand that he tried to help bring about the apocalypse to this world," Prime Leonardo said.

"Don't forget he tried to erase all the worlds where we exist," Prime Donatello said. "He was willing to erase you."

"Was," Karai said. "Not is. He was helping us."

"What?" Leo asked. He studied Karai to see if someone had hit her on the head a little too hard. She seemed to be completely serious.

"Remiel," Karai turned to the group of protectors. "What did he say to us in the restaurant about the turtles?"

"He said that your turtles won't help," the tabby cat mutant said. "Nor would the turtles from other worlds."

"He was hinting at us to bring the others here," Karai said. "I had thought he had warned the demon that we were going to open other dimensions and he warned her to shut down the power."

"I knew she was going to shut it down soon," the Shredder said. "I made it certain you would organize that day."

"And we did," Leo said. This could not be. The Shredder was helping them?

"He injured Charlotte," Prime Raphael said. "He ran the two blades into her shoulders."

"Shoulders and not chest," Leonardo said as he finally caught on. "He had the perfect opportunity to kill her, but he didn't."

"He was not fighting to win," Karai said. "But he had to make it look like he was not fighting to win."

"And he reminded us of the prophecy," Remiel said. "The last part anyway."

"You were never with this Dark Mistress?" Prime Michelangelo asked.

"Do you think I would really bow to anyone and mean it?" The Shredder asked. "Do you think I would really address anyone as Mistress or tolerate her pet names for me?" He took of his helmet. The face underneath was unrecognizable to Leo. "No one told me how hot it can really get in here." He wiped away some of the sweat from his forehead.

"One of the drawback's to being human, father," Karai said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have seen what you have done with the Foot," Shredder said to her. "You have done well. You make me proud, my daughter."

"Father," Karai gasped as the two embraced.

"But why?" Leo asked. "Not even death could change someone like you."

"This man, this Robert Harris," the Shredder said. "His spirit had left the body, but he left behind memories in his brain. Those memories are mine now. His heart is now mine and I have started to feel with it. I feel like we are merging into one."

"Unbelievable," Leo said. But then if what the Shredder said is true about the body's memories then that would explain it. He remembered watching a show on TLC about the human mind and different psychiatric disorders. The Utrom Ch'rell would have been diagnosed as a sociopath. If the true evil was really caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain then Ch'rell's spirit would not have it and if the mind of this human life he took over was sane then so would Ch'rell.

"Don't get me wrong," The Shredder glared at him. "I still despise you and I plan on revenge, but right now I want to live."

"Sorry that you will have to do that behind bars," Bishop walked up to them." Mr. Saki now that you are human you are susceptible to human laws."

"What human law has he broken?" Karai asked.

"He wasn't on their side," Leo said. He could not believe he was saying that. "He was a double agent."

"It is true," Prime Leonardo said. "As difficult as it may seem to be."

Bishop stared at The Shredder for several minutes while listening to everyone confirm what both Leonardos have said. "Very well. I suggest you leave the city as soon as possible."

"I will do that," Shredder said. "As soon as I can get a signal I shall give mother a call and my wife, Deanna a call." He smiled. "I have a wife." He chuckled. "And there are so many desserts to try."

"Try the banana split first," Mikey shouted. "No wait. Try tiramisu, no crème brulee, no lemon meringue pie, no-"his list of suggestions came to a halt when Raph slapped the side of his head. "Hey."

"We will all have to wait for dessert," Bishop said. "There are still a lot of injured the needs attending to and we need to clean up these dead demon creatures."

* * *

The cleaning up part was not a task that Leonardo was looking towards. It wasn't the removal of demons. The dead beasts were being stacked up into piles. Leo wasn't sure what Bishop had in mind for the monsters on how to properly dispose of them. The government agent had a lot on his plate. He also had to figure out a way to explain this to his superiors and create a cover up story for the public. Leo was certain that no matter what kind of spin Bishop would put up that the populace of New York would think different.

The part that Leo hated to face were the bodies of those who fought along side him. As he and the others walked around looking for those to heal they found lifeless bodies of ninjas, government agents, Purple Dragons and more.

"Jackson," Bishop breathed out the name of a government worker as his body was found. "Damn." He closed his eyes and shook his head. He may have given Leo and his brothers a hard time in the past but even he felt grief.

Hun was the same. Every time he came upon another dead member of his gang he would swear then lower his head. The Purple Dragons that have survived also stood silently in front of their fallen comrades. The one called Raz had even started to cry until she was comforted by Mikey.

Karai stopped by each and every body of those who had served her. She would bow before them and whisper that they had fought bravely and were full of honor.

"No," Leona shouted at the top of her lungs. She had come across a body that was covered in gray fur with long silvery white hair. She tried to nudge the figure, begging her to wake up and open her eyes to no avail.

Leo was immediately by her side. "Leona, I'm sorry." He stared at the dead form of their mother, the female equivalent to Splinter. His stomach felt like it had been turned into a pile of bricks. It was almost as if it were his Splinter that was killed.

"Mommy?" Raffel ran up to them. Her eyes were already watering. She was the same as Raphael. He only called their father, daddy when he was sick or hurt or if Splinter was not feeling well.

Donna was silent as she arrived. Tears were flowing from her eyes but she did not make a single sound. Their youngest sister, Mikeala was already sobbing into the arms of Mace as the two of them arrived. Mace looked almost like a mummy with the amount of bandages he was wearing.

Leo kept his arms around Leona as she cried. He looked around. Death had even visited the turtles from the less serious dimension. One of the frogs had been killed. Leo remembered his name as Genghis. The Neutrino with blue hair had also had his life taken away. The female Neutrino was sobbing into the chest of their Michelangelo. Behind them their Raphael and Mona Lisa watched solemnly while they held each other's hands. Their Leonardo had his arm around Lotus who leaned against him. Their Splinter and Usagi had their heads bowed, even their Casey had lowered his head.

Donny's cry made Leo bolt up. One of their friends was killed or near death. Leo's heart stopped, thinking it was Splinter. He had to go see, but he did not want to at the same time.

"Go," the Prime Leonardo said. He had taken over comforting Leona after Leo stood up. "Your brother needs you."

Leo raced to where he could hear Donny cry out in grief and was the last one to arrive. To his semi relief it wasn't Splinter, but his knees buckled when he saw the large form that was surrounded by his family and friends.

Leatherhead lied on his side. Large red and round puncture wounds in his chest and back and stopped bleeding. There was more blood on the crocodile's teeth and claws, but it was not his blood. There were also bruises on the large reptile's knuckles.

"Donny," Leo kneeled next to his brother's side "I'm sorry." Leatherhead was one of their closest friends but he and Don were even closer due to their knowledge of machines and hi IQ's. Raph had even teased that the crocodile and Donny were lovers.

Raph would not tease Donny again. Leo would see to it. He stared at his red banded brother as Raph was rubbing away a few tears. Mikey and Raz had caught up and their youngest brother's jaw dropped at the sight. Raz squeezed his hand and gave him a hug.

Casey held April while she shed a few tears. Both of them were battered and bruised and covered in bleeding cuts. Two of Casey's bats were broken as was one of his golf clubs but they were all coated in demon blood. April's sword was stained with the same kind of blood.

Usagi was on his knees with his head bowed. One of his long floppy ears was wrapped in bandages. "May your spirit join with our ancestors my friend."

"My son," Splinter said softly as he placed his hand on Donny's shoulder. "I know nothing I can say will help with the pain. He was a good friend to us, especially to you. He fought bravely."

"I know," Donny said as he wiped away his tears. "We all did. It would have been foolish to think that we would all make it out alive. I just didn't think he would have been one of the ones that didn't make it."

"None of us did," Leo said. "No one ever does." He wrapped his arms around his younger bother and pulled him into a deep embrace.

It had been determined that the best way to deal with the demonic corpses was to incinerate them. They were hauled away in large trucks that were immediately called by Bishop. After their mangled forms were removed they could see the damage that was done to the city. Maintenance workers were called and put to work at repairing the damages that were caused by Lucy and her minions.

The human servants that had survived were handcuffed and arrested under the charges of domestic terrorism. Those that had died had their bodies bagged and sent to Bishop's morgue were they will be preserved until they were handed over to their families. Bishop said he was not going to sugarcoat things and tell their families outright what the servants had done.

As much as no one wanted to talk about it they had to discuss what to do with the bodies of the allies who had fallen. They all agreed they should also be preserved until those from the other dimensions returned home, those that were human could be returned to their families and those that weren't had proper burial plans discussed.

Leo and his brothers knew where to bury Leatherhead. They would go deep below where their crocodile friend had lived and bury him there. Leatherhead's old home would be turned into a shrine where they could visit every now and then. They would certainly not take up Bishop's offer on what he planned on doing with the body, Especially not after what the government agent had done to their friend.

* * *

The power had been returned to the underground facility but everyone felt it would be better if they kept the lights off for a while. Instead of flashlights everyone carried a lit candle.

"I know many do not wish me to do this," Bishop said as he stepped in front of the room with his candle. "And I am not an expert at this, but I feel things should be said. We all fought hard and bravely. We overcome the hellish armies and helped assist in the prophesy that saved us all. We won, victory is ours, but I know that none of us feels like celebrating right now. We lost a lot of people. We lost friends, those who we consider family. I lost so many men and women including several agents that I have become friends with. We would discuss things over cups of coffee. It wasn't just work either. We talk about their families, favorite TV shows and life in general. My coffee breaks will never be the same."

As soon as Bishop had finished speaking Leo approached the head of the crowd. "I like to add to what Agent Bishop had said. We lost a good friend this evening. His name was Leatherhead and even though he was big and fierce he was also extremely intelligent, had a good nature and was a good friend. Leatherhead died a noble death. He fought to save this world from being taken over by a hellish dimension. We will always remember him in our hearts."

He stepped down and Lee took over. His speech was a little longer since he and those from his dimension were mourning two people. After he had finished Leona had gone up. Her speech was the longest. She mentioned some of her and her sister's childhood memories of how their mother raised her. Karai was next and mentioned each and every name of her ninjas and mutants she had lost. Hun was even able to come up with something decent and touching for the Dragons that were killed. Michael of the protectors was last. He mentioned the two names of the Protectors that have died and spoke greatly of Charlotte and her sacrifice.

After the candlelight vigil everyone went off into different directions. It was put to a vote and nearly everyone decided to try and get some rest before they opened the dimensional gates to return everyone home.

The only problem for Leo was that he couldn't sleep. He tried rolling around on the cot that was set up for a comfortable position but that did not help, neither did Raph's snoring. Perhaps if he had a warm glass of milk to drink, that might help.

He wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping. One of his counterparts was just leaving from the kitchen.

"Uh hello," Leo greeted him.

"Good evening," Lee said. "Or should it be good morning?"

Leo shrugged. He had no idea what time it was. He knew he should say something. "How did that giggle ray turn out?" That was great. He just lost two of his friends and more of his innocence and you asked him about the last plan his Shredder had developed?

"It blew up on them," Lee said with a slight smile. "They were to busy laughing to fight so we defeated them and sent them back to the Technodrome."

"And that's a good thing?" Leo asked. He didn't have to worry about his counterpart fighting against a golf ball on wheels as Raph would put it. He did have to worry about the upgraded version.

"Bebop and Rocksteady managed to destroy that death ray," Lee said. "And the drome is stuck in a swamp in the south east."

"How did they manage to do that?" Leo asked. He knew that his Shredder was a joke but they had a more powerful weapon.

Lee shrugged. "Even I can't explain it. It tends to be a pattern with them. They get free from Dimension X and try to attack the world. We fight them and they end up stuck somewhere like beneath the Earth or the North Pole. Then they get free from that, try to attack and then get stuck in Dimension X."

"I see," Leo said.

"We are hoping we will defeat them for good, but they are persistent," Lee said and yawned. "That milk certainly helped."

"I think we are on the same wavelength," Leo said as he grabbed the doorknob. "Have you seen our other counterparts?"

"Not ours, but our Mona and her counterpart here are inside."

"We don't have a Mona Lisa here," Leo said softly. Not that he knew off. Raph was pretty close with Urielle now and she had mutated into a salamander, but her real name wasn't Mona Lisa was it?

He opened the door to the kitchen and nearly ran into Mikaela and Mace as the two turtles were in the middle of a deep and passionate kiss. He coughed to get their attention.

"Oh," Mikaela said softly. "I'm sorry." She was still blushing as she left.

"I don't know how that happened," Mace said as he rubbed the top of his head. "One second I was comforting her and the second we were like that."

"You don't really need to explain," Leo said.

"I think I'll go back to bed." Mace kept the sheepish expression his face as he ran out of there.

Both Mona Lisa and Urielle were sitting at one of the many small round tables in the kitchen with large cups in front of them while they were discussing something. They were too engrossed in their conversation to notice what had happened between Mace and Mikaela. It made Leo think of those special instant coffee commercials.

"Oh Leonardo," Mona Lisa was the first to see him. "The milk is still in the fridge and the bourbon is in the cabinet above coffee pot."

"Thank you but there will be no bourbon for me," Leo said as he grabbed the container of milk from the fridge. "I wasn't intruding on anything was I?"

"Not a single thing," Urielle said. "I was assuring Mona that she wasn't the cause for my mutation." She paused and frowned. "I mean she wasn't the reason why I became like this."

"I should have figured since we are two different kinds of salamanders," Mona added.

"I am curious on why a salamander and not anything we fought tonight," Leo said.

"Demons don't seem to affect mutagen," Urielle said. "As for me before we came down here I was helping Rags take care of his pet salamanders. Making sure they would be okay while we fought."

Leo nodded and grabbed a glass. "And your other friend has a cat?"

Urielle nodded. "Remmy's cat Beans."

"Beans?" Mona blinked. "Why is he called that?"

"Because when Remmy first got him he was full of gas." Urielle took a long drink from her mug while Mona chuckled.

Leo poured himself a glass of milk and placed the glass in the microwave. "So Urielle you are Mona's counterpart in this world, at least that is what I've been told."

Urielle shrugged. "That is what they may say. My middle name is Lisa and My first name is Harmony. Only one of my aunts ever called me Mona."

Maybe the other Leonardo was right. "So what will you do now? With your job?"

Urielle shrugged. "The agency will still exist. We have private investigators and tutors, as for us Protectors we are not certain. Someone might fill in Charlotte's role as a conduit for the powers that be or we might transfer to another agency instead. We will manage."

"What about Gabby?" Leo asked. Her memories have been returned or some of them have, but now that she is mutate she can't act on them and visit her parents.

"I have no idea," Urielle said. She stared at her own hands and sighed. "The three of us mutated protectors are going to have trouble showing our faces to our friends and family but it's going to be tough for her. She just found out who she was and she can't see them. At least she can still talk to them."

The microwave dinged and Leo took out his glass of milk. "Hopefully things will work out for you and her." He hoped everything would work out for everyone.

Not everyone got the same amount of sleep that night. Leo felt like he had only three hours, but got up when everyone did and enjoyed the simple breakfast of a cereal bar and a glass of juice that everyone got.

"Okay everyone," Chaplin said as he turned on the dimensional transporter. "First stop is the one called Turtle Prime." He was still wearing bandages but the only other difference was that his left foot was larger than the other one and had a metallic clang when he walked around.

"I don't mean to be rude," Don said. "But what happened to your foot?"

"One of those monsters bit it off," Chaplin explained. "But Dr. Stockman and Bishop gave me this new cybernetic foot. Cool aint it?" Some things will just never change.

"Your positive outlook is an inspiration to us all," Prime Leonardo said as he and his brothers stepped in front of the large screen.

"Thanks," Chaplin said as he pressed the button. The screen became illuminated by jade glow.

"Farewell for now our brothers," Prime Leonardo said before the four of them jumped through.

"Okay next are the ladies," Chaplin said after he closed the door and pressed a few more buttons.

The female turtles along with their friends walked to the gate carrying a casket that was made for their mother.

"Will you be all right?" Leo asked.

"Not for right now," Leona said. "We will grieve for now, but we will move on. It's what she wanted."

Mace walked up to Mikaela. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You have done everything," Mikeala said and kissed his cheek. "We will keep in touch?"

"Always," the clone said.

Leo watched as the ladies went through the gate and turned to look at Hun. The gang leader just shrugged.

"And everyone from that other dimension," Chaplin said. He pressed one last button and got out of the way.

Nearly everyone had already climbed aboard both the van and the cars. Only Lee stood outside.

"Hopefully when we meet again it will be on more peaceful and happier terms," Leo said.

"Yeah," Lee agreed. "We'll probably invite you to our world."

"Take care brother," Leo said as he placed his hand on Lee's arm.

"Take care of yourself," Lee said and returned the gesture before he climbed into the van.

The three vehicles roared to life and drove through the gate.

"And that's it," Chaplin said as he turned off the power.

"What about you, Mace?" Leo asked him. He wondered if the scientists could work around with the technology and send Mace back to the future.

"Cody said he was planning on having Serling come and get me three days from his date," Mace said.

"Too eager to get rid of our guest?" Raph asked. His tone was a mix of disbelief and annoyance.

"No," Leo just stared at his younger brother. How could Raph expect him to think like that? "I just want to make sure he does have a way to go when he does want to return home."

"Ah," Raph relaxed. "I knew you wouldn't send him home without his hog."

"Looked more like a horse than a hog," Leo said.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

Leo stared at the gate. Bishop had told them they could dissemble it and take the parts with them. That meant that Stockman probably had analyzed it and was confident enough to build another. Leo didn't care. All he cared about was getting home and giving Leatherhead a proper burial, and after that? Who knows?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the sad chapter, but with war there are casualties. As for Mona Lisa being described as a salamander? I read somewhere that she is a salamander and not a lizard.**

**Just one more left and that's the epilogue.**


	9. Epilogue

**Story 5: Angels and Demons**

_Epilogue:_

* * *

Hun had his eyes half closed as he spread out his limbs. The bath of sunlight pouring through the windows felt so good. He hadn't basked in a few days, not since the fight with the demons and he needed it. His left arm was still sore from the attack and it looked like some of the spikes on his shoulders and elbows were permanently cracked, chipped and broken.

"This almost like being at the beach," Gabby said as she stretched out next to him. She was a little cautious about being completely naked but Hun told her that he couldn't see anything now that she was a mutant turtle. It was like looking at a naked Barbie doll. She still had her breasts and while he hadn't investigated she told him that part of her plastron was softer than the rest.

"Better," Hun said. "No sand to crawl up your shorts. No crabs to pinch your toes. No jellyfish to sting you."

"No sand to make into castles or other sculptures. No seashells to collect. No little fishies swimming around you."

"Cheaper this way. We got drinks. I can set up music if we want."

"No hot dogs or ice cream."

"I'll have some one send them up," Hun said and realized he was hungry and would like to have a hot dog. "Plenty of vendors out there on the streets."

"And we can't go out there ourselves," she said. Her voice was soft, almost a sigh. "Not anymore."

"I'm still adjusting to that," Hun said as he grabbed her hand. It was so small compared to his and softer. Those fancy lotions she and other women like must work.

"We had to be like this. We had to mutate to save the world."

"Doesn't mean we don't want to turn back." Hun wasn't a hundred percent certain he wanted to be human again. He would lose his shell and the ability to pull his head back inside. That was what saved him and Gabby from being crushed.

"I still need to learn how to use these." She held up her hands. "I need to bake something."

"That's the easy part," Hun said. "All the grabbing and hitting and picking things up. It's when you need to hold a pencil or a pen, to try and use a keyboard, or chopsticks where it gets tricky."

"Not as tricky as trying to explain this to my parents." She stared at her hands for a few minutes while her eyes misted over.

"Oh Madeline," He pulled her into a hug. What has happened to him? There was a time he could have his way with any women of choice whether they were willing or not and he didn't care if they enjoyed it and had no intention of starting a relationship. Now he was comforting the woman he loves. Shit. He was in love and he thought he could never feel anything like that.

"I shouldn't be crying for that. I'm still alive. We lost Barachiel and Israfael. You lost people you cared about. We lost Charlotte."

"Some of them were some of my best, but they knew the risks."

"Still hurts," Gabby said softly. "Charlotte knew the risks but I don't think she knew she was going to sacrifice herself to save everyone."

"I think she knew at the end." Hun brushed his finger against her cheek. The pointed edge of his claw caught one of the crystal clear tear drops.

"Uh boss?" Raz's voice came in through the intercom.

"I'll take care of this," Hun said as he stood up. How many times has he ordered his Dragons that there were a few times he did not want to be disturbed. Those were when he was making love, and when he was basking. He pressed the button. "I thought I had made myself clear on the matter."

"I know but this is a miracle," Raz said. Her voice sounded very excited and she was almost gushing. "Urielle is here with some guy I never met, and she's human again."

"What?" Hun wasn't sure if he heard right. Gabby's friend was human? The last he saw of her she was still a salamander and was moving in with the turtles in the same fashion that Gabby moved in with the Purple Dragons and that their feline friend moved into the Foot Tower.

"I am serious she is human."

"Amazing," Gabby said as she stood up. "You have to send her in."

"I will," Hun said and realized he was nearly gushing. That one turtle, Donny did it. He found the cure to the mutagen. "Send them in."

Urielle walked in a few minutes later with some guy that Hun had never seen before. He had dark red hair in a messy style and a bit of chin scruff going on. He was wearing a t-shirt with a monster truck on it, jeans, and a leather jacket.

"Oh my god," Gabby gasped. "How is this possible?"

"Science," Urielle said and pointed to the large and clunky looking watch she was wearing. "A three way combined effort between two Donatellos and Doctor Chaplin." Her smile faded. "We didn't walk in on anything did we?"

"No," Hun said and noticed she was blushing. She probably thought they were in the middle of office style sex since they were naked. "No. We were basking."

"You know you are doing it wrong, Lardbutt?" The guy asked with Raphael's voice.

"Raph?" Gabby stared at him in disbelief.

"I helped him pick it out," Urielle said proudly and smacked him on the back. There was a hard knock. The same sound when someone taps onto a turtle shell. "The holographic illusion that is."

"Illusion?" Hun asked. Did that mean there wasn't a cure and that Urielle hadn't been turned back into a human?

"You think I wanna be human?" Raph asked as he adjusted his watch. The image of the man flickered a few times exchanging itself with that of a mutant turtle. The flickering stopped and Raph stood there for a few seconds before he donned the hologram once more.

"So it's not real," Gabby said in a crestfallen tone for a few seconds before she perked up again. "But it's real enough for everyone to think it is."

"Exactly." Urielle had regained her smile. "You can see your parents."

"And my old friends," Gabby said. "I can see everyone, but won't they notice anything when they try to hug me?"

"We'll think of something," Hun said. Rather he will have his Dragons think of something. Needles might be able to sew something up for them.

"Here are yours." Urielle handed two more watches over to them. "Pretty easy to use. Green turns it on and red turns it off." It did sound simple enough.

"Thanks." Hun grabbed his. It had a larger band than Gabby's and fit nicely around his wrist.

"You might want to wait." Gabby held up her hands.

"For what?" Hun asked and pressed the button. There was more flickering before the illusion washed over his body. Hun stared at his hands. They were pinkish peach again and had five fingers. He was wearing his old gold gauntlet on his right hand along with his ring. Looking down he could see that he was also wearing his old purple shirt and pants before they got torn up, along with his silvery white armored top, his Dragon belt and his shoes.

"Sorry. I thought you would still look naked," Gabby said and chuckled.

"Don't worry," Raph said. "We thought well ahead of that. No one wants to see his human naked form."

"Speak for yourself," Gabby smirked, prompting a giggle from Urielle and a satisfied smile from Hun.

"Also have more good news," Urielle beamed. "We are back in business."

"How?" Gabby asked as she strapped on her device.

"New boss. He's a former priest who gets visions. He knows about all that happened and he has no problem with the three of us being mutants. He did mention a few things."

"What are those?"

"Well you, Remmy and I are finished with our current clients," Urielle said. "And he said we can still live were we've been living."

"Everything is back to normal," Hun said as he stretched.

"Or in your case, abnormal," Raph said earning a small smack from Urielle.

"If you two don't mind we would like to get back to sunning," Gabby said. "Meet with you an hour later, Uri."

"Catch you later, Gabster," Urielle said as she and Raph left the office.

"Now where were we?" Hun asked as he turned off the illusion.

"Right here," Gabby said as she stretched out on the towel.

"Ah yes," He lied down next to her and put his arm around her.


End file.
